Dragon Ball Z: A Saiyan's Legacy
by lgootzeit
Summary: This story takes some parts of ChrissyxAnime31 True Hero story. If you want to know what the original story was like type in "Dragon Ball fanfiction True Hero" in Google
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball Z: A Saiyan's Legacy**

What would happen if Goku/Kakarot was teached martial arts and ki control by his father. And what if Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta a few years after Goku was born so he was set to Planet Earth and the events happen as they normally do?

Gohan was walking around Mount Paozu when he heard a crash nearby. He went to check it out and when he got there he saw a 4 year old boy with spiky black hair in a pod. The pod opened and out came the boy with Saiyan armor and a tail. Gohan went to the boy and the boy looked at Gohan, "Excuse me, but where did you come from?" Gohan asked the boy, "Um. I came from a planet that is very far away from here. Can you please tell me who you are and where I am?" The boy asked Gohan

"My name is Gohan young man and you are on Mount Paozu." Gohan replied

"Can you tell me what planet I am on?" The boy asked Gohan

"You are on Planet Earth. Can you tell me your name now?" Gohan asked as the boy nodded

"My name is Kakarot." Kakarot responded

"Kakarot hmm? That's a hard name to pronounce. How about I call you Son Goku?" Gohan said as Goku thought about it for a moment and then nodded, "That sounds fine by me Grandpa Gohan." Goku said as he smiled. Which made Gohan smile as well.

"Your parents certainly taught you well. Tell me do you now any martial arts?" Gohan asked as Goku nodded, "Yes. I do know martial arts. I also know how to control my ki and I also know how to fly as well." Goku said

"Ki control is it? Is it like the Kamehameha?" Gohan asked

"Kamehameha?" Goku asked

"It's a charged up energy blast that is the special move of Master Roshi." Gohan explained, "You form your hands to the side and chant the name of the move and thrust your hands forward creating a blue energy beam."

"Is it like this?" Goku asked as he lifted his hand and released a ki blast at a tree blowing it up

"Yes. That is exactly what I mean Goku." Gohan said as he looked at the blown up tree with awe, "My. You're quite powerful. I could train you some more so you can draw out more of that power Goku. I don't have the ki control as you do, but I can teach you some martial arts." Gohan looked at Goku as Goku looked happy and nodded, "I'm under your care Grandpa. Please take care of me!" Goku said as Gohan's face had a beaming smile as he took Goku's hand.

7 and a half years later Goku was living alone in the mountains. He was going on as business as usual when he was hungry and caught a big fish. Bulma then came into the scene driving her vehicle towards Goku when she hit the brakes, "Hey watch it kid! You almost got hit!" Bulma yelled as Goku jumped and bowed slightly, "I'm sorry." Goku said

"Now the dragon ball must be in that house over there. Hey kid. Can I stay at your place for a while?" Bulma asked

"My name is not kid. My name is Goku. And who is asking?" Goku asked Bulma

"The name is Bulma and I just need a place to stay for a while. Just to rest." Bulma said as Goku thought about and then nodded, "Okay. Take as long as you need." Goku said as he picked up the giant fish that he had on him with ease and then walked into his home, 'Guess we are having fish for lunch.' Bulma thought as he saw Goku's tail and armor, "Hey. Why do you have a tail and what is up with those clothes Goku?" Bulma asked as Goku looked back at his tail and then at his armor

"Oh. My tail? It's hereditary. And this is just armor to protect myself with." Goku explained

"Huh." Bulma satisfied with the explanation as she crossed her arms. The Dragon Balls in Goku's house and Bulma's bag glowed, "Huh? Grandpa's Ball is glowing." Goku said, "Huh. What do you know. That's the four star Dragon Ball." Bulma said as she took out her two Dragon Balls and laid them on the table.

"Dragon Balls?" Goku asked

"The Dragon Balls. Speaking of which, where is your grandpa? I would like to meet him." Bulma said as she looked around

"Ah. Grandpa Gohan is dead. He died 3 years ago, but that's okay. Grandpa taught me how to survive in the mountains by myself. He was a great teacher."

"Was he?"

"Yeah. So why do you need my Grandpa's ball Bulma?" Goku asked

"Well legends says that the balls contain a dragon and that the dragon will not come out until all the balls come together. There are seven balls in total." Bulma explained as Goku nodded, "Okay. So what you are saying is that when all seven balls are gathered. The dragon can be summoned. What happens after that?"

"The Dragon will grant you one wish." Bulma said

"How do you track the Dragon Balls anyway? You seemed to know the exact location of my Grandpa's ball."

"Don't underestimate the power of science Goku." Bulma said as she pulled out her dragon radar and pressed the button at the top, "See these three dots? These are where the three dragon balls that we have are currently are. And it seems the closest dragon ball is about 750 miles to the west."

"That seems pretty far, but if I fly there then we can reach the Dragon Ball in no time."

"You can fly? How do you do it?" Bulma asked surprised

"I'm not sure you can fly since you can't manipulate Ki Bulma."

"Well it's not like I need to be able to fly anyways. I have my dino capsules after all." Bulma said taking out a dino capsule and throwing it. A puff of smoke appearing and then after the smoke cleared it showed a motorcycle, Bulma got onto the motorcycle and started it, "Come on Goku." Bulma said as Goku nodded and got on the motorcycle. Soon after Bulma had to go to the bathroom so she ran behind a rock before screaming for help

"Goku please help me!" Bulma shouted as Goku went to see what was up. What greeted him was a giant Pterodactyl with Bulma in its left hand. Goku knew what was up as he was smarter than he looked

"Can you please let my friend go? Otherwise I will have to hurt you." Goku said

"Ha. What can a little punk like you do? You won-." The Pterodactyl said in mid-sentence as Goku buried his fist in the Pterodactyl's body. Knocking it out in one hit faster than the eye can see.

"Wow. Nice going Goku. You're a lot stronger than I thought huh?" Bulma said as she stood up and Goku nodded, "Can you wait by the motorcycle please? I have some business to finish." Bulma said as Goku patiently waited near Bulma's vehicle. Bulma came out a few seconds later and went onto her motorcycle, "You ready to keep going?" Bulma asked Goku, "Yeah. Let's find the next Dragon Ball!" Goku said enthusiastically as he hopped on the motorcycle as well

"Okay then! Here. We. Go!" Bulma yelled kicking the motorcycle into high gear as Goku laugh, "Yahoo!"

When the sun is setting Bulma stops her motorcycle and gets off, "Huh? Are we stopping all ready?" Goku asked as he also got off

"Yeah. Its getting dark and I don't want to sleep outside so we will just do this." Bulma said as she took out the one big capsule and threw it quite far. The smoke cleared and in its place was a house.

"Looks like you get stuff anything into those capsules huh Bulma?" Goku asked

"Yeah. After all my dad is the founder of the company who makes these capsules. Its name is Capsule Corporation." Bulma said as she went inside the house

"I can see why it's called Capsule Corporation." Goku said following her. Night quickly fell as Goku and Bulma ate dinner.

"Hey. You said you lived with your grandpa in the mountain right? What happened to your parents? I didn't see them." Bulma asked

"My parents died when I was 4 and a half years old. Do you want to see them?" Goku asked Bulma as he took out a notebook with a very detailed drawing of his mother, father, brother, and him all in the same Saiyan armor that Goku was wearing. Bulma took the notebook and looked at the drawing

"Wow. They all have tails just like you Goku? Do you come from another planet?" Bulma asked as she gave Goku his notebook back and Goku nodded, "Yeah. I come from Planet Vegeta."

"Well that explains the armor and the tail. You come from another planet. What is it like on Planet Vegeta?"

"Well I'm not sure. I haven't really explored it that much. What I do know is that the planet has gravity 10x that of Earths." Goku said which really surprised Bulma

"No wonder you're so strong. I would really like to visit the planet if I had time." Bulma said as Goku shook his head

"That's not possible, Planet Vegeta was destroyed, and for all I know I am the last of my kind left. Plus its light years away from Earth." Goku explained

"Hmm. That is terrible having your home planet being destroyed. I can't imagine what it was like for you." Bulma said as she looked at the time, "Well it is time to go to bed. See you in the morning Goku."

"Goodnight Bulma." Goku said as he went to sleep

The next morning Goku woke up and put his Saiyan armor back on. He saw Bulma still sleeping so he decided to wake her up as politely as possible, "Bulma? Can you wake up? We still have to search for the Dragon Balls." Goku nudged Bulma a little, suppressing his strength so she wouldn't get hurt. Bulma woke up with a yawn and a stretch, "I'm up Goku. Just let me get ready and we can keep searching for the Dragon Balls." Bulma said as she went over to the dresser and started to comb her hair, "Okay. I just be outside training." Goku said as he went outside and stretched and then used the multiform technique

Goku was training with himself when he noticed a turtle in the distance. The four Goku's went back into a single body as he went over to the turtle, "Excuse me. Are you lost?" Goku asked the turtle as the turtle nodded, "Yes. I am indeed lost. I need to get home."

"I can help you get home. Just let me get Bulma and we can get going!" Goku said enthusiastically as he went to get his friend

"What? You want to help the turtle get back to the ocean? Goku you can't help everyone you come across."

"I know but I really want to help turtle. What if he never gets back home?" Goku said

"Well that's none of my business. You can help him if you want but I can survive on my own." Bulma said

"Well okay. Its your funeral." Goku said as he carried turtle on his back and ran full speed to the ocean

"Wait! I change my mind! Goku don't leave me behind!" Bulma said as she got on her motorcycle and chased down Goku. Soon after a Bear Thief confronted the three, but Goku made quick work of him by slapping his face and then throwing him into the air and then by finishing the thief by throwing a ki blast at it. After that was done the three made it to the ocean

"Wow. The water looks different than on Planet Vegeta's, but its more pretty!" Goku said as he placed down turtle, "It's been so long since I've seen the ocean, but I'm glad I'm home again. Thank you Goku."

"Why thank you turtle. It's the least that I could do for you after all." Goku said smiling

"I want to show you something as thanks for bringing me home." Turtle said as he went into the sea

"I wonder what turtle could bring back?" Bulma confused as she sat down on the sand and waited for turtle to come back

A little while later turtle came back with an old man wearing a turtle shell. He also had a Dragon Ball that was on his neck

"Seems like turtle is back" Goku said

"Ahoy there! Sorry I kept you waiting. I had to go and get my master." Turtle said

"Man. Check that guy out." Bulma said

"Well hello there kids." The old man said with a wave

"Hi. How's it going? Welcome ashore." Bulma replied back

"Kids I want to thank you for taking care of my turtle." The old man said jumping off Turtle. Goku could sense the old man's power level was much much stronger than the foes he previously fought.

"It's our pleasure mister. Wait. Aren't you Master Roshi?" Goku asked

"Oh? You know who I am?" Roshi asked Goku as Goku nodded

"Yeah. You're Grandpa Gohan's teacher aren't you? I heard a lot from you from Gohan."

"Did you now?

"Yeah."

"If I remember correctly. Gohan wrote in a letter that your name was Goku, he also said that you had a tail and wore that strange armor," Roshi said as he walked towards Goku, "Well as thanks for taking my turtle home I would like to give you a gift Goku."

"Thank you Master Roshi." Goku said politely as Roshi turned towards the beach

"Come Magic Carpet!" Roshi yelled into the sea

"Magic Carpet?" Bulma asked dumbfounded

"What is a Magic Carpet?" Goku asked also confused

"A Magic Carpet is something that can fly and take you anywhere in the world." Bulma explained

"Well if it's flying then I can use my ki for that." Goku said

"Hey. Goku while we are on the subject. You never did fly once."

"What can I say. Riding on the motorcycle was too much fun!" Goku chuckled

"Flying Nimbus come to me!" Roshi shouted as a golden cloud came to the three of them

"Wow. So this is the Flying Nimbus. Looks pretty cool." Goku awed

"There must be something wrong with this cloud otherwise you wouldn't be giving it away right?" Bulma asked Roshi as he nodded

"Here. Let me show you." Roshi said as he jumped and fell through the cloud

"Can I try it now?" Goku asked

"You can try. Nimbus won't let anyone on it unless they are pure of heart." Roshi said as Goku nodded and floated up and stood on the Nimbus Cloud

"Wow. Its so soft. Like a bed." Goku said as he jumped around on the Nimbus not once falling off. Goku then landed on the ground and looked at Nimbus.

"I wonder which of us is faster. Well here goes. 3. 2. 1!" Goku rocketed off into the air with Nimbus hot on his tail. Literally

"You never told me he could fly." Roshi asked Bulma

"Well that's because I never seen him fly before." Bulma said

Goku and Nimbus landed on the ground, "I won!" Goku said cheerfully

Some days later. When the gang met Yamcha, Oolong and the others Goku went back to Master Roshi's place to train

"Hey! Master Roshi! Are you there?!" Goku yelled as Master Roshi came out, "I'm here I'm here. So. What do you want Goku?"

"Well I was wondering if you could let me train here. Hey. If you give me parts then I can build a Gravity Chamber!" Goku said

"Gravity what?" Roshi asked

"Gravity Chamber. It's a machine that can simulate gravity so that people can train in it and get stronger as a result!" Goku explained

"Hmm…well you need money for that, but I think I have the parts to build this Gravity Chamber of yours." Roshi said

"Nice. That way I can get stronger." Goku said excited as a white boat came ashore. A child with shaved head went onto the beach and greeted Master Roshi

"Greetings Master Roshi. My name is Krillin from the Orin Temple. I've come very far to learn from the very best." Krillin explained as Roshi nodded, "And I come bearing a gift." Krillin said as he pulled out a magazine and gave it to Roshi

"Alright! You're accepted as my disciple young man. But only if you find me a girl. Goku here also needs to come with you so get along with him." Roshi said to Krillin

'**What perverts…Mom told me to never be a pervert. *Sighs* This is going to be a long day.**' Goku thought as he looked at Krillin and Roshi

After Goku and Krillin met Launch and brought her home to Master Roshi's house, Roshi decided to make Goku and Krillin both of his disciples.

"Put these on guys." Roshi said as he gave the three each a box. Goku opened it and reeled in disgust, "No thanks." Goku said as he threw the box into the air and blew it up with a ki blast

"Ah! My uniform!" Roshi shouted as Goku blew up the "uniform" Roshi gave them

"It's not a uniform. It's lingerie you perverted old man!" Goku yelled, "And I won't train in anything other than my Saiyan armor!"

"What is a Saiyan?" Krillin and Launch both asked surprised

"It's nothing you two need to know." Goku huffed

"Let's get to a bigger island now." Roshi said as he pulled out a dyno capsule and threw it into the water. Roshi, Launch, Krillin got into the boat while Goku flew up into the air

"Hey Goku. Why don't you ride in the boat with us?" Roshi asked Goku as Krillin and Launch were surprised at Goku flying at such a young age

"No way! I'm not getting into a boat with 2 perverts and a lady whose personality changes every time she sneezes!" Goku screeched

"Have it your way! However, if you don't drop the attitude I won't train you Goku!" Roshi shouted back as Goku stared at Roshi and landed in the boat, but Goku was still angry at the attitude's the two excluding Launch exhibited

Soon after the 4 landed at a bigger island and got out of the boat and got onto the ground. Roshi got out his house that was in capsule form and threw it. Making the house appear out of thin air.

"Alright then. How about a quick training session before dinner?" Roshi said to Goku and Krillin

"I'd love to train with you Master Roshi." Krillin said

"Depends on what training that we are doing." Goku said

"Launch may whatever she wishes." Roshi said

"Why I would love to make some dinn- ah…ahhh…" She began saying making Roshi and Krillin run behind a boulder which made Goku give a weird look towards the both of them.

But Launch just made a yawn, "Gosh. I am sleepy. Well have fun you three! I'll go make some food!" Launch waved at the three of them

"It was just a yawn you guys!" Goku said walking over to them

"Ma-man that was scary." Krillin sighed with relief

"Anyway. For your training you will have to understand the basics of martial arts. Krillin have you studied martial arts before?" Roshi asked Krillin as he nodded

"Yes Master Roshi. I've studied for 8 years at the Orin Temple."

"Good. Then I can skip on explaining what a punch and a kick are. For now lets go from that rock to that tree. It's about 100 meters give or take." Roshi pointed

'That's not that far.' Goku thought

"You want us to race?" Krillin asked

"Running is a good test of speed and strength. Though of course if you're an expert fighter you shouldn't have to be the one that has to run away!"

"I'll run first Master Roshi." Krillin said chuckling with an untold amount of cockness

"Ooh confident aren't you?" Roshi asked

"Well you will both see why. I could probably make the Olympics if I wanted to." Krillin said as he and Roshi got into position

"On your mark…get set…GO!" Roshi yelled as Krillin ran forward at a pace that Goku could beat just by walking. At least that's what it seemed to him as Krillin passed Roshi

Roshi hit the stopwatch and looked at the time, "Wow. A solid 10.4 seconds. For a kid you're quite fast." Roshi said to Krillin

"Yeah yeah…It's an okay run…I usually make it around 10.1 …I don't know what happened but I guess the wind was against me…" Krillin huffed trying to catch his breath

"The wind was against you? There was barely a puff of wind when you ran." Goku mumbled as he got up, "Alright. I'm ready to try now. Hey Hermit! I'm ready now!" Goku shouted as Roshi turned to him

"Settle down Goku. Don't be a showoff…now…on your mark…get set…GO!" Roshi yelled as Goku leaped forward in an instant. Being a blur to both Roshi and Krillin. Roshi however was barely able to keep up as he hit the stopwatch and looked at the time

"1.5 seconds?" Roshi mumbled

"What's next old man?" Goku asked Roshi

"Goku…what kind of training did you do to get that fast at your age?" Roshi asked Goku

"Nothing that you two could have survived." Goku thought back to the Saibamen, Gravity Training, and Ki Blasts.

"Well for two young men. Especially Goku, you did quite well for yourselves, however Krillin you have to train some more and surpass human limitation if you want to be like me." Roshi said to Krillin, "What do you mean Master Roshi?"

"I'll show you. For that Goku can you hold my stopwatch?" Roshi asked as Goku nodded and took of his shell, "Wait. You're going to run too Master Roshi?"

"Yup. I hope I still got it." Roshi said as he took off his shell and cracked his neck and legs and then threw his shell towards the rock breaking it into pieces

Roshi was at the tree and Goku and Krillin were at the rock, "On your mark…get set…Go!" Goku yelled as he started the stopwatch. Roshi ran forward incredibly fast as Goku clocked his time. Roshi turned his head, "What's my time?"

Goku looked at the stopwatch, "5.6 seconds."

"5…5.6 seconds?" Krillin gasp. Surprised at how fast Roshi was. Goku was impressed that a human could run the 100 meter in 5.6 seconds

"5 and 6th tenths huh? Not to bad." Roshi said as he put his turtle shell back on, "Krillin that's what I mean by surpassing human limitation. Goku here has already surpassed that barrier so instead I'll be teaching you Krillin and Goku can do whatever he wants until the lesson is over."

"Y-yes master." Krillin said as he paid attention.

"All that running made my tongue dry. Krillin can you go get me a Beer?" Roshi asked

"Right away Master." Krillin said as he went into the house, but as he did, Launch chased him out of the house in her Bad Launch with a knife

"AAAAHHHH!" Krillin yelled as he ran from Bad Launch

"Slow down you little pig!" Launch chased him down as Goku chuckled at Krillin's misfortune

"Hmm…Krillin ran the 100 meter in 8.8 seconds." Roshi said as he looked at the stopwatch.

After a while Launch went back to being Good Launch. She dropped the knife at Krillin's feet, "Oh dear. I could have sworn I was just in the kitchen. Oh look. I dropped my knife."

Sometime later as the Sun was setting

"And that's a brief explanation on how to go beyond your limits Krillin." Roshi said to Krillin as Goku was training against 3 other copies of him in the sky

"That makes sense Master Roshi." Krillin said

"Good. Then we will work on applying it Tomorrow morning. Now you have one more test to perform before we go inside to that wonderful smelling supper." Roshi said as he picked up a stone and drew something on it, "Take a good look at this stone. Have you memorized it Krillin?" Roshi asked

"I think so."

"Good." Roshi said as he threw the rock down the cliff and into the forest below, "Oh yeah. Still got the old arm." Roshi said

"The test is to throw stones?" Krillin asked

"Throwing stones is not the test here. The test is to find mine and bring it back to me." Roshi said in the calm voice

"You mean the one you just threw?" Krillin asked as Roshi nodded

"Anyone can throw a stone. Just like anyone can throw a punch, but to find the stone takes a focused mind and a calm spirit. This is what will separate you from the others." Roshi explained, "And so. If you find the stone within 30 minutes then you don't eat." Roshi said as Krillin jumped

"N-no supper if I don't find the stone within 30 minutes?! I better get going!" Krillin said as Goku stopped his training and landed on the ground to see what was going on. Krillin racing off into the distance and then sliding to a stop as he saw the sheer drop of the cliff

"Darn it! There is no way down!" Krillin yelled, "I better find a detour." Krillin ran to find another way down, but then stopped and thought for a moment, '**Hold on. There is no way** **that I can find the stone within half an hour. Maybe there is a…**' Krillin thought as he got a smirk on his face as he came up with an idea. Then picked up a rock and ran to someone and asked for a pen and drew the symbol on the rock and then ran back to Master Roshi and gave him the fake rock

"It was hard, but I found it." Krillin gasped to regain his breath.

"Good job. Very quick." Roshi said as he looked at the marking and then threw it at Krillin's head, "NICE TRY LAMEO! BUT THAT'S NOT MY HANDWRITING! NOW GET OUT!" Roshi yelled at Krillin

"Waah. I'm sorry master!" Krillin ran outside to find the rock while Goku was doing pushups and sit-ups to past the time.

After a while Krillin found the stone and went back to Master Roshi

2 days later after Launch unknowingly fed Goku, Krillin and Roshi Pufferfish they were ready to train.

"Krillin wake up. Its time to train!" Roshi said to Krillin

"Huh? Is it time to train?" Krillin asked as he looked at the clock, "I don't think even the worms have woken up yet." Krillin yawned

"Hey. You know the saying. The early worm gets the bird…wait no…" Roshi said as he put on his clothes and went upstairs to wake up Goku only to find Bad Launch sleeping, "Oh no. Launch must have sneezed in her sleep. Goku? Goku?" Roshi said quietly as he looked around for Goku, "Seems like Goku woke up early. That's good." Roshi said as he quietly closed the door behind him and got Goku and Krillin together. They then went over to the Milk depot where a goat waited for them

"Alright. You two can take one of each. We are going to deliver milk." Roshi said as two crates of milk stood by the entrance

"You want us to deliver milk?" Krillin asked

"Yes. And looking at the map. Let's skip to the house. It's three miles from here." Roshi said

"3 miles?!" Krillin yelled out in surprise as he and Goku each held a crate

"Yes. Now come along." Roshi said as Goku and Krillin skipped along with Roshi, but Goku was much faster so he was done by the time Krillin and Roshi got to him

"Krillin. Try to keep up will ya? Now for the next two miles…"

"You mean there is more?!"

"Of course there is more!" Roshi yelled, "How about we zigzag between the trees along this path." Roshi said which made Krillin fall to the ground. Goku just looked at Roshi and Krillin and zigzagged along the trees like Roshi wanted him to, "Come on Krillin. Goku is already moving." Roshi said as he zigzagged along the trees. Krillin following suit. Soon Krillin tried to cheat, but Roshi made Krillin go back to the start

Moments later Krillin, Goku, and Roshi finally finshed the delivery route, but Krillin wasn't done yet. However Krillin fell to the ground in exhaustion

"Krillin did I say you could rest?!" Roshi yelled as Krillin stood to attention

"Good. Now we are going to take a break from running and take a few steps instead." Roshi said as Goku climb the stairs abnormally fast

"Finally I can catch my breath." Krillin sighed, until he looked up and promptly froze, "A few steps?!"

"I may have been hasty when I said Master Roshi's training wasn't tough." Krillin breathed trying to get as much air as possible into his lungs.

Goku was already at the top and took one last breath before meditating. Roshi was second to arrive

"Goku. I don't have anything to teach you so I will give you the parts that you need for the Gravity Chamber. I'll keep training Krillin so that he doesn't slack off." Roshi said as Goku opened his eyes

"Alright. I'll see you back at the house Hermit." Goku said as he flew off

A couple of weeks went by when Goku was finished building the Gravity Chamber. He made it so that it could go to 100x Earth's gravity. Goku was training in 10x Gravity and slowly made his way up to 20, 30, and 40x in 4 months' time. And by the time the WMAT came around Goku was training at 70x gravity.

This story takes some parts of ChrissyxAnime31 True Hero story. If you want to know what the original story was like type in "Dragon Ball fanfiction True Hero"

Power Levels

Goku/Kakarot (Beginning) – 450

Goku/Kakarot (WMAT) – 5,000

Krillin- 8

Krillin (WMAT) – 22

Roshi (Surpressed)- 68

If Goku's Power Level is wrong let me know and I will fix it. Thanks for reading. New Chapters will be out soon.


	2. World Martial Arts Tournament

**Dragon Ball Z: World Martial Arts Tournament**

Ill be skipping the Red Ribbon Army Saga and go to Fortune Teller Baba. For me the Red Ribbon Army was nothing but filler

The day of the World Martial Arts Tournament is here. And Roshi, Krillin, and Goku were ready to get going. As a gift Launch gave Krillin and Goku to wear. And with that the three made their way to the World Martial Arts Tournament. Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar were there as well.

"I would like to sign up these two boys to participate in the tournament please." Roshi said

"And what are their names?" The man asked

"Goku and Krillin. Oh and put down Jackie Chun for me." Roshi said

"You're Jackie Chun? Wow you're famous." The man said surprised before he put the names down on the paper, "Alright. You three are all set."

Yamcha noticed Goku and Krillin and called out to them, "Goku! Hey Goku over here!" Yamcha shouted as Goku looked over and smiled, "Yamcha. How have you been? I haven't seen you in over 8 months."

"Who is the big guy?" Krillin asked Goku

"Oh. His name is Yamcha and we used to travel together." Goku explained, "Yamcha this is Krillin. Krillin this is Yamcha."

Bulma then came over, "Goku. Hey you're back."

"Hi Bulma, Puar, Oolong." Goku greeted them

The Next Day

"Hey boys. I have something to give you." Roshi said as he gave Goku and Krillin Gi's. Goku and Krillin both put them on, "This feels better than the armor that I normally wear. I might wear this instead of my armor." Goku said jumping a little

"Wow. Thank you Master Roshi." Krillin bowed

"The tournament will now begin. I repeat the tournament will now begin." The announcer said, "All fighters entering the tournament please come into the building."

"Let's go." Goku said

When they went inside Goku sensed all the ki of all the fighters. So far he wasn't impressed. Even his older brother could beat all of fighters that were gathered here no sweat.

"Attention please. The World Martial Arts Tournament Elimination Round begins!" The man with the megaphone said

"No pushing it makes me nervous. I am sorry but the audience is not allowed to go Elimination Round area. It would be a major fire hazard-." Megaphone man said before Bulma cut in

"Well then how are we supposed to see our friends and boyfriends?!" Bulma shouted

"Just close your eyes and pretend that you're there!" Megaphone man shouted back

Next scene plays out

People went over to the boxes and got their numbers. Then Goku and Krillin got there's and looked at the board

"93 for me. What did you get Goku?" Krillin asked

"70 for me." Goku responded

"Looks like you're both in block 3." Yamcha said

"Oh no that's bad! I don't want to go up against Goku!" Krillin yelled

"We are on opposite ends. So you're not going to face me Krillin." Goku reassured Krillin

"That's good." Krillin sighed

"So what is your number Yamcha?" Goku asked Yamcha

"35. It's block 2. And it's perfect for me because you would beat me and everyone else here in one punch if you wanted to" Yamcha answered

"Well that's because you all are weak. You guys aren't even a challenge to me." Goku said

"That's…reassuring…" Yamcha laughed to keep away the awkwardness

Later

"How can you and that Yamcha guy be so confident? When we are surrounded by 20 thousand pounds of muscle?" Krillin asked scared of whats to come

"Well even though you were trained by Master Roshi I did training that even Master Roshi wouldn't be able to stand. Trust me when I say this I could defeat Master Roshi with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back." Goku said as Krillin gulped frightened by what Goku said, '**I'm glad I'm not against Goku. I'm glad I'm not against Goku. I'm glad I'm not against Goku.**' Krillin thought in his head

"Hello everyone. I'm going to be your ref today so if I could get fighters number 69 and 70 into the ring now that'd be super." The announcer called out as Goku floated onto the ring and waited for the match to start. While the more muscular spectators laughed at how small Goku was and how weak. In their eyes Goku was.

"Hey. Goku's up already. Now I want to see what fighting tricks he learned from that old man." Yamcha said going over to see the match

"Hey. Goku is up." Bulma said as Oolong had trouble keeping her lifted

A very VERY tall man with a mustache came up onto the ring and looked around angrily

"Where is my fighter?" He asked

"Down here you giant." Goku said to the giant

"What is this? A joke fight? I've fallen off my rump and squashed bugs bigger than you." The man looked at Goku. Insulting him

"Oh yeah? Well I've taken down bigger things than you pal! I'd say you're the smallest thing I've fought so far." Goku returned the favor

"You have 1 minute to fight." The announcer said

"Heh. I only need 1 second to crush this pest between my thumb and forefinger." The man said

"Begin." The announcer said in a voice that was almost monotone

Goku ran forward at a speed that seemed to be like a blur the audience and to his opponent, '**Even though he insulted me I better control my strength.' **Goku thought as he ran between his opponent's legs and jumped at him and kicked him in the back sending him across the building and out of it. Making a huge hole appear in the wall

"Number 70 is the winner." The announcer said trying to suppress his surprise at Goku, to which the audience gapped at Goku absolutely demolishing his opponent

"If I ever fight against that kid I give up immediately." One person said

"I-I think I won't practice Martial Arts anymore…" Another person said

"Is that really Goku? He seems stronger and faster than before!" Yamcha shouted surprised

'**Goku. What kind of training did you do in the Gravity Chamber?' **Jackie Chun aka Master Roshi thought as he watched Goku from the background

Goku got off the ring and landed near Krillin whose mouth was agape, "Wow Goku. That was amazing!" Krillin shouted as Goku shrugged, "It was nothing Krillin."

"Also. Let's agree to not use our full strength Krillin." Goku said to Krillin

"Huh? Why do you say that?" Krillin asked

"It could be dangerous to the other fighters." Goku said

"What do we have here? It's our old punching bag." A fat man in a monk outfit said to Krillin as he was accompanied by a taller and skinnier man in the same outfit

"H-hi there…" Krillin shrinked

"It's been a long time since I've seen you Krillin. When you ran crying out of the Orin Temple." The skinny man said

"But look. His clothes are so pretty."

"Now surely you're not trying to in the World Martial Arts Tournament are you?" The skinny man said patting Krillin's waxed head

"Um…yeah I guess so…" Krillin mumbled

"How horrible. Making all these real fighters waste their time on you."

"Have you forgotten what we've thought you? That runts will always be runts?" The fat man spoke up

"No. I remember." Krillin replied as Goku stayed silent

"Haha. Oh look. He is number 93." The skinny man laughed, "Would you like to know who your opponent is?"

"Huuh?" Krillin looked up at his former bully

"You're looking at him." The skinny guy smirked

"Ah!" Krillin yelled

"Just like old times huh?"

"Haha. Try not to be to hard on me Krillin."

"Why did you let them talk to you like that Krillin?" Goku asked his friend

"C-cause everything they say is-." Krillin said as Goku lightly slapped his cheek, which was not enough to cause bruising, but hard enough so that Krillin could feel pain, "ow. What did you do that for Goku? Aren't you supposed to be my friend?" Krillin yelled

Goku nodded, "I am your friend Krillin. I just hate to see those two bully you and get away with it. So when you fight that guy don't hold back. Use 100% of your power Krillin." Goku said which motivated Krillin. Krillin nodded and smiled

"You're right Goku! After all I trained under Master Roshi! I don't have to be afraid of those two anymore!" Krillin yelled with vigor

"That's the spirit." Goku smiled

A couple of fights went by when it was Krillin's turn

"Gee. We are making progress aren't we? Well now may I get fighters 93 and 94 into the ring please?" The announcer asked

"That's me. Wish me luck Goku." Krillin said as Goku nodded and gave him a thumbs up. Krillin went into the ring. His bully as well

"I'm jealous that I don't get to be in the ring with that weakling." Nameless monk 2 said

"Don't worry. I'll give him a good slap for ya." Nameless monk 1 replied as he climbed into the ring

"You didn't run away this time. I can't say that that was a healthy move, but at least you're not a chicken." Nameless monk 1 said to Krillin. The latter of which stayed calm and composed

"Begin." The announcer said

"Which bone should I break first?" Nameless monk 1 chucked as he got into a fighting stance to which Krillin just responded by running past Nameless monk 1 and kicking him in the back. Sending him flying and creating another hole in the wall of the elimination round arena. To which Bulma, Oolong, and Puar looked through to get a better view of the action

"Well. I'd say 93 is the winner." The announcer proclaimed as Krillin jumped off the ring, "See? The Hermit's training paid off for you." Goku said as he gave his friend a high five, "Yeah. Let's make it all the way to the finals Goku!"

Yamcha was also winning as well. Later that day the finals were here

"The World Martial Art's Tournament will now begin! If you are one of the 8 finalists please meet in the main hall immediately." The announcer said as Goku and Krillin both nodded to each other. Bulma, Puar, and Oolang waving them good luck. Master Roshi as Jackie Chun also went to the main hall to prepare

"So you saw Bulma and Puar?" Yamcha asked Goku as he nodded, "Yeah. And Bulma told me to say hi to you." Meanwhile Krillin was looking at Naam meditate. Bacterian came stomping forward while everyone held their nose to secure their sense of smell

"Who is the stinker?" Krillin asked Yamcha

"That is Bacterian. He has herculean strength, but that comes second to the foul odor that he emits. Bacterian is a tough opponent because people have to fight with one hand while the other covers their nose. Bacterian exploits this to win. They say he has never taken a bath or shower since the day he was born." Yamcha explained

"That's a dirty trick if I've ever seen one" Krillin said

"If I fight against him I'm going to throw a ki blast since I don't want to get close to him!" Goku yelled as he flailed around

"Now can I have your attention please?" The announcer asked, "I need you all here at the front!"

The crowd gathered by immediately divided as Bacterian walked forward making everyone hold their noses again.

"On second thought. Mister you might want to step back." The announcer said as he walked over to the board, "You will be drawing lots to determine your opponent and the order of the fights so come up when you are called. Let's keep this orderly and civilized people"

Jackie Chun then went up and grabbed the purple haired girl, "Sonny. Why don't you be a pal and match me up with this beautiful lady."

'**The Hermit is competing as well?**' Goku thought as he recognized the voice

The announcer then looked at Jackie Chun and then at the purple haired girl and shouted, "I DON'T TAKE REQUESTS!" Which made Jackie Chun sulk, "Young people are so unreasonable…"

"So…your name is uh…Nam?" The announcer asked Naam

"Naam." Naam corrected The announcer

Everyone went forth and got their numbers. At which Krillin screamed at his number. After their places were assigned it was time to start the first match while Goku was stuffing his face with food in another building

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen are you ready?" The announcer spoke into the megaphone as he walked out onto the arena, "It's time for the 21 World Martial Arts Tournament! Okay and here are the big matches for today! First Match! Bacterian vs Krillin! Second match! Jackie Chun vs Yamcha! Fight three! Ran Fan vs Naam! And match four Goku vs Giran!"

"The first match between Bacterian and Krillin will begin momentarily so don't go to the lemonade stand! Before we get things fired up. Let me remind you this years winner will receive a prize of 500 thousand zeni. With that said let's welcome the esteemed director of the tournament who has a few words of wisdom to start this baby off." To which the guy didn't say anything which made everyone watching fall flat on their backs.

"Now then. Let's get the first match underway! Would the contestants please come down?"

"Krillin…throw him out of the ring. Do whatever you have to to win!" Goku said to Krillin smiled and then slowly walked out onto the fighting ring floor

The three fights play out. Now it was Goku's turn. Goku and Giran went onto the floor and stared each other down

"Now. Fighter's ready?" The announcer asked as Goku nodded. Not deploying a stance, "Begin!" To which Goku stretched his body and then ran forward at a blistering speed and punched Giran several times in the stomach and threw him out of the ring in a couple of seconds, but Giran flew before he hit the ground

"Huh. So those wings aren't for show…" Goku said as Giran landed on the ring and then opened his mouth trapping Goku in a Rubber and Gum like substance, "What now?" Goku said as he used his ki to break free from his prison and then punch Giran in the face with enough force to knock him out.

"Wow. Incredible. Goku defeated Giran! So he goes onto the next round!" The announcer said

"You two are pretty strong for your age. Such talent. And at such an age one might wonder where you got your training from." The announcer said to the two boys

"Well I train under Master Roshi. I'm not sure where Goku trained, but he seems stronger than Master Roshi." Krillin answered the question

"Did you say Master Roshi? No wonder you are so strong Krillin!" The announcer said shocked, "What about you Goku?" The announcer asked Goku

"Well my Dad trained me when I was a little boy." Goku said

"Your dad trained you? Your dad must be very strong. Say Goku. Where is your dad?"

"Oh. He died a long time ago."

"I see. Well…" The announcer coughed as he wanted to start the tournament again

A couple of matches later and it was the finals.

"Now. For the final match of the day we have Goku and Jackie Chun!" The announcer said as both Goku and Jackie Chun went onto the ring, "Now. Let the final match begin!" The announcer said as Jackie Chun and Goku got into their respective stances

Jackie Chun ran forward and threw a punch at Goku to which Goku side-stepped it and drop kicked Jackie Chun in the same moment that he side-stepped. Goku then grabbed Jackie Chun's arm and threw him out of the ring just like that

"Wow. That was a quick one wasn't it folks? Let's hear it from our newest champion. Goku!" The announcer said

Thank you for reading. If you have any comments. I want to hear them. And sorry if I'm going a little too fast for the story. I just have parts of the Dragon Ball/DBZ storyline that I find boring. So please bear with me

Power Levels

Goku- 5000

Krillin- 22

Giran- 15

Jackie Chun- 37


	3. A Familiar Person

**Dragon Ball Z: A familiar face**

After Goku finished off the Red Ribbon Army he asked Bulma to fix the Dragon Radar. Back at the Kame House Goku and the gang were looking at the Dragon Radar to see what the problem was.

"I don't get it." Bulma said as she tapped the butt of the screw driver she was holding on the table, "It should be working just fine."

"Well it's not showing where the last Dragon Ball is so it's got to be something that the Dragon Radar can't pick up." Goku said

"Maybe the ball is so far away that the Dragon Radar can't pick it up." Oolong piped up

"If it is in this universe my Radar would be able to detect it no problem. Unless it was swallowed by something." Bulma replied

"It was showing all seven balls just fine." Goku said

"And what do you mean by swallowed? Do you mean that it could've been eaten?" Yamcha asked Bulma

"It's possible." Bulma said, "Living tissue could disrupt the Dragon Ball's unique electric wave making it virtually impossible for the Radar to pick it up."

"I'm curious as to who or what would eat a Dragon Ball. Those things are harder than rocks." Oolong said

"Some animals will eat anything if given the chance Oolong. Something must've swallowed it by mistake."

"So you're saying that if something did eat the ball then there is no way to find it?" Krillin asked Bulma

"That's right. Without a clear signal I don't see how we can do it." Bulma answered

"That is not good. I have to find it as fast as possible." Goku said sitting down

"Cheer up. Maybe your radar isn't as good as you say it is Bulma." Yamcha said pissing Bulma off

"Now listen here mister. My inventions are not junk."

"We can't give up now…" Krillin said

"You could visit Fortune Teller Baba you know." Roshi said as he was cutting his nose hairs with a scissor, "Her clairvoyant powers would be more than enough to find the seventh ball." Which immediately got everyone's attention.

"Who is Fortune Teller Baba?" Bulma asked Roshi

"Is she a friend of yours Master Roshi?" Yamcha asked Roshi

"Whenever I can't find something I usually go to her. She always has the answer." Roshi replied to their questions

"So how do you get to her palace?" Goku asked as the group was huddled around a map

"According to the map, her palace should be around there." Roshi said identifying the place with a magnifying glass

"It would help even better if we could understand the writing." Bulma said

"It's a little weird. Don't you think so?" Puar said

"Looks like a lake." Krillin said

"From the West Valley it looks like it's about 14 miles." Yamcha said tracing his finger over the map, "Now that we know where it is I'll go with Goku."

"Count me in too." Krillin exclaimed

"Me too!" Puar also exclaimed

"Awesome. Let's go get the last Dragon Ball guys." Goku said as they went outside

"Alright. Let's get going to Baba's place you guys." Yamcha said as Bulma suddenly stopped him

"Yamcha. I need to borrow a plane capsule. I think it's time that I head home." Bulma said

"But Bulma. It will be fun." Krillin said

"Fun? Fun?!" Bulma yelled, "No thanks I've had enough fun for one lifetime."

"Are you going to come with us Oolong?" Goku asked Oolong who then shouted, "I'm not crazy like you guys!"

"Well this would be some good training." Yamcha said as he, Krillin, and Puar got into the Copter. Goku was going to fly beside them using his Ki

Goku and the gang soon took off towards Baba's Palace

Roshi and the others that were left behind watched as they went

"They will be fine. Though I should've told them…" Roshi said to himself

Later. After Goku got Upa. They went to Baba's Palace. After arriving at Baba's Palace they waited as a wealthy man and woman went over to their car talking about a lost item. Then a pink ghost-like thing came over and greeted them

"Greetings. Are you here to see Fortune Teller Baba?" The ghost asked

"Yes. We are here to see her." Goku responded

"Okay." The ghost nodded, "Are you 5 together?"

"Yes. Yes we are." Yamcha said as he stumbled over his words

"Hahaha. Good. Good." The ghost laughed, "Marvelous. Just wait here until I call you. Enjoy the view." The ghost said going away

"What was that?" Krillin asked dumbfounded

"Judging from the size of these guys. I guess she should be called Fortune Wrestler Baba instead." Yamcha said

"…" Goku said quiet raising an eyebrow at Yamcha's comment

"If this gets ugly. I want you to know that I'm right behind you. Like really behind you waiting in the airplane to take off." Krillin said to Yamcha

"Alright next group please follow me." The ghost said as the next group went forward. Which was followed by screams of agony as the group shortly came out battered and bruised. Yamcha and Krillin staring wide-eyed at the group. To which Goku snickered, "That's what they get for being so cocky."

"Thank you for your patience. Follow me please." The ghost said

"Wait. At least explain to me why they were all banged up like that." Yamcha said to which the ghost chuckled and receded into the building. The gang followed the pink ghost and when the ghost stopped it introduced Baba

"Now introducing Baba" The ghost said as a crystal ball floated down from the ceiling revealing an old lady in a witch robe and hat sitting on the ball

"You've brought young ones this time." Baba said as she looked at the group

"So. You're Fortune Teller Baba." Goku said

"Yes. That is right." Baba said calmly

"A friend of mine told us that you could help us find something. Can you do that?" Goku asked

"Certainly. What is lost I can find." Baba answered, "Of course there is a small fee for my services."

"How much do you charge to tell fortunes?" Yamcha asked Baba

"Before taxes and with our coupon. 10 million zeni." Baba said calmly

"T-that's a lot!" Yamcha stumbled back, "I'm very sorry, but we don't have that much money on us right now."

"Don't fret young man. I have an alternate method of payment available. Follow me" Baba said as she floated on her crystal ball

"Hey. Wait where are we going?" Yamcha asked as the gang followed Baba

"That old lady is giving me the creeps." Krillin said

"When I say run. Run." Yamcha replied to Krillin

"Here is how it works. Your group will do battle with my fighters one on one. If your team member wins they will move on to the next match. If they lose another member will take their place. This will continue until one side is defeated by the other. If you defeat all 5 of my fighters then you will get a fortune for free." Baba explained

"That is easy. 3 of us have fought in the World Martial Arts Tournament and gotten past the elimination round." Goku said to which Baba was surprised

"Seems like I am in the presence of greatness. I shall strive to make this challenge worthy of your caliber." Baba announced

Baba and the group were further along when Yamcha asked a question

"So you want us to fight your 5 fighters and if we win you will tell our fortune for free?" Yamcha asked

"That's right. You're correct." Baba answered, "But you better think this through carefully. You are children and these are no ordinary fighters."

"I'm no child and my friends may be small, but they can handle your challenge no problem. Right Krillin?" Yamcha asked his friend

"Bring it on. We can defeat anything that you can throw at us Baba." Krillin said

"I would like to help you, but I left my spear back at home." Upa said

"Don't worry Upa. I'll defeat these enemies in a jiffy." Goku said to Upa as he turned to Baba, "Okay. It will be me, Krillin, and Yamcha."

"Ooh. So the three of you think you can take on my five warriors?" Baba asked, "Haha. Now this I've got to see."

"I know the odds are uneven, but we will go easy on them." Krillin said

"So what are the rules of the fight?" Yamcha asked Baba

"It's very simple we will continue until one person is thrown into the lake or gives up." Baba calmly explained

"You're right. It is quite simple." Yamcha said as Goku got chills down his spine, "I don't think it's going to be as simple as it seems."

"Huh? What do you mean by that Goku?" Yamcha asked surprised, "You'll see." Goku calmly replied

"Now which one of you is going to fight first?" Baba asked to which Krillin stepped forward confident

"Come on isn't it obvious?" Krillin asked crossing his arms and smirking

"Splendid." Baba said as Krillin stretched

"Good luck Krillin. You're going to need it." Goku said

"Don't worry Goku. When I'm done there is going to be 5 wet fighters."

"Just put them down quick." Yamcha said

"Don't worry. It's me." Krillin replied, "I remember everything from the last tournament including the roar of the crowd."

"Fangs the Vampire. Come forth." Baba said

"Fangs the Vampire?" Krillin asked confused, "You've got to be kidding me." To which Baba chuckled as a bat came out of a hole at the top of the building and then flew down to the arena.

"A bat? You've got to be kidding me. I'm a fighter not a zoo-keeper." Krillin said, "Krillin. You better give you now and let me handle all five fights." Goku said, "What do you mean Goku?" Krillin asked as the bat transformed into a blue-skinned vampire with a wide smirk, purple boxing gloves, a red band around its left arm, green shorts, bandaged legs and feet, and spiky red hair.

The vampire started dancing to the music as Goku got annoyed, "He needs a tan!" Krillin yelled

"What. Is he going to dance or is he going to fight?" Yamcha asked from the sidelines

"Now let the match begin." Baba said as the music stopped and the two fighters got into their respective positions.

'**This weirdo doesn't stand a chance against me.**' Krillin thought

'**Krillin doesn't stand a chance against that vampire.**' Goku thought

"Ready. Set. And go!" Baba yelled signaling the match has started

Krillin leaped forward and then immediately fell flat on his face as he saw the vampire dancing again. To which the vampire responded to a kick and two punches to the face which made Krillin stumble back a bit, "Lucky shot, but that won't happen again. You don't know who you're messing with." Krillin said but then immediately fell down on his head again as the Vampire ignored Krillin and started to dance again, "STOP DANCING!" Krillin yelled which made the vampire and Baba look at Krillin, "AND FIGHT!"

Krillin then ran forward towards Fangs and tried to kick him, but Fangs jumped up into the air and transformed into his bat form. Fangs then dive bombed Krillin and Krillin tried to hit Fangs but to no avail. After a while Fangs transformed back into a vampire again

"Watch out!" Yamcha yelled. But it was too late. Fangs grabbed Krillin and bit into Krillin's head drinking his blood, "Woah. What's the big idea?! Stop biting me you sissy that tickles!" Krillin struggled

"Come on Krillin. Fight him, get out of there, move! Do something!" Yamcha yelled

"Tell me something that I don't know. This guy is nuts. He is like a human vacuum cleaner!" Krillin said as he got his feet onto the ground and started to run around the arena, "Get off my back and fight fair and square!"

"Good. Keep up the good show. This is what I call quality entertainment." Baba said

"Shake him off Krillin." Goku said as Krillin jumped up into the air and tried to make Fangs hit his head but Krillin hit his head instead. While Fangs was just fine. Krillin tried to stand up, but he could barely stand up as he touched his head looking at the blood on his hands, "W-what is this?" Krillin asked

"Hey. Krillin are you alright?" Yamcha asked as Fangs snickered at Krillin, "Thanks for the breakfast. Are you free for lunch? You could be the main course." Fangs said wiping the blood off of his mouth, "Yummy."

"Your body is deprived of nutrients. Give up and I will give you them." Baba said as the pink ghost held a packet of blood

"You're supposed to fight and not eat me Fang Face!" Krillin said as he got angry. Which made more blood come out of his skull.

"Easy Krillin. She is right your head looks like a big tomato now settle down." Yamcha yelled at Krillin

"Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. There." Krillin said as he calmed down while Goku just rolled his eyes at Krillin. But after a while blood started to pour out of Krillin's skull like a fountain again, "I don't feel so good." Krillin groaned as he tried to keep standing upright. To which Fangs took this opportunity to knee Krillin in the back of the head. Which made Krillin fly out of the ring and into the water.

"Fill him up ghost." Baba said as the pink ghost went to treat Krillin, "He will be good as new."

"You said you wanted to fight all five, but you can't even take down one opponent Krillin." Goku said

"That's what I was doing until my concentration broke!" Krillin yelled

"Krillin has been defeated. Who will be the next fighter to come forth?" Baba asked as the gang whispered to each other, "What's taking so long? We are running into lunch you know." Baba said

"I guess all 5 of us are going to fight." Goku told Baba as Upa and Puar came up to the ring, "Baba. Is it fine if Upa and Puar fight together?" Yamcha asked

Baba turned to Fangs, "What do you think?"

"Let them fight together. After all two heads are better than one. Hehe." Fangs said

Upa and Puar were frightened by Fangs

"It seems that he accepts your terms." Baba said

After Invisible Man, Bandage Man, and Devil Man were defeated and Goku was the only fighter left it was time for Goku and the Mysterious Fighter to face off. The Mysterious Fighter walked out and wore a dark cloak covering his entire body, dark red eyes peer from the darkness of the hood. A halo was above the figure's head

"Hey look guys. That halo. Is that guy already dead?" Bulma asked as she saw the man's halo as Goku narrowed his eyes, "That guy seems familiar, but I can't place my finger on why." Goku said as he walked onto the ring, "You better surrender now. Because my fifth fighter you cannot beat." Baba laughed, "Now fighters. Get ready…"

Goku and the Mysterious Fighter got into stances that were extremely similar to one another, "Hey. Is it just me or do their stances look exactly the same?" Yamcha asked as Goku looked at the stance and realized something, '**That stance looks exactly like the stance my father uses! But it has to be a coincidence. There is no way I could beat my father. No way!**' Goku thought, '**But why would my father want to hide his identity? Guess I have to beat him to find out.**' Goku thought

"Fight!" Baba said as Goku rushed the Mysterious Fighter and launched a flurry of punches at the Mysterious Fighter who blocked and dodged them all. Goku then jumped back as the man formed his hands like he was holding a club. A light coming from his hands, "Buster…Cannon!" The man yelled as a blast of ki was shot forth

"Goku watch out!" Upa yelled as Goku jumped up and used the same move, "Buster Cannon!" Goku yelled as the figure jumped away

"No way. Goku can use the same move as that man?" Roshi mumbled to himself as the two fighters met in the middle. Launching punches at one another which met in the middle. Making the whole arena crack and shake.

"Wawaaw!" Krillin and Upa and Bulma lost their balance as the two fighters jumped back and fired ki blasts at one other. Each ki blast coming in contact with the other and exploding. Then the figured launched forward and punched Goku in the face which make him launch backwards, but Goku caught himself, but not in time for the figure to hold him down in a lock and grab his tail to which Goku yelled

"Ow ow ow! Let go of my tail!" Goku yelled as the masked fighter pulled off his tail clean off, "Seems like you neglected the one part of your body you need to train Kakarot." The man said

"Kakarot? How do you know my Saiyan name?" Goku asked, "Only a few people in the entire universe know that name." Goku said as the man looked at Goku's tail, "Well I give up. You certainly have grown a lot since I last saw you as a baby Kakorot."

Goku then suddenly got a realization, "You…you're…" Goku's face then grew into astonishment as the fighter threw off his cloak revealing a man with a red bandana around his forehead, an x shaped scar on the left side of his cheek, and blue and green Saiyan armor

"Daddy! You're my daddy!" Goku ran towards Bardock with tears in his eyes as he hugged him. Bardock smiling, "How are you son?"

"I thought I wouldn't ever see you again!" Goku cried as Bardock went down to Goku's level and dried his tears, "Same here Kakarot. You've certainly grown strong. Perhaps you will grow stronger than me." Bardock said

"But why are you here when you died on Planet Vegeta?" Goku asked sniffling

"Well let's just say that I made some arrangements with Baba here so that I could see you." Bardock said

"I promise I'm going to revive the Saiyan race dad. I promise." Goku said

"Well that will have to wait since Frieza is still out there." Bardock said

"What do you mean dad?" Goku asked

"You mean you don't know?" Bardock asked surprised

"I thought Planet Vegeta was destroyed by a meteor." Goku said

"That's not true. In fact Frieza was the one that destroyed Planet Vegeta." Bardock said

"What!? Why!?" Goku shocked

"Frieza was afraid that we would rebel against him and overthrow his rule." Bardock said as he stood up and saw the group, "Kakarot. Who are they?"

"Oh. They are my friends. Master Roshi, Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin, Upa, and Puar meet my father." Goku smiled as he pointed towards Bardock, "Ah. It's very nice to meet all of Kakarot's friends. I can tell that he is in good company." Bardock bowed to them

"Ah. Don't mention it. We just want to help Goku." Master Roshi replied

"Goku? Is that his-." Bardock said but was cut off by his son, "Yup. Goku is my Earth name." Goku smiled as Bardock also smiled as Bardock went to Baba

"Well. It's time I return to Other World." Bardock said

"Dad! I promise to beat Frieza and revive the Saiyans!" Goku said

"Make me proud son and beat that monster at his own game." Bardock said as he gave Goku as thumbs up and then vanished. Going back to Other World

"Well now. Since you have defeated all of my fighters. I'll give you a free fortune." Baba said to the group as they jumped up in excitement, "ALRIGHT!" Bulma yelled

After Baba foretold where the last Dragon Ball was Goku went and got the last Dragon Ball from Pilaf and his minions and then went to get Upa to revive his dad.

After Goku and Upa went to Bora's grave they put all the seven Dragon Balls on the ground and Goku stepped back

"Are you ready to call the Dragon Upa?" Goku asked as Upa nodded. Goku nodded and shouted

"ETERNAL DRAGON! I HAVE A WISH!" Goku yelled as the balls started to glow brighter and brighter as the sky went dark. Lighting crashing down from above, the ground starting to shake when a strike of lightning hit the balls and a golden light shot upward into the sky taking the shape of a dragon. The dragon looked down at Goku.

"WHY HAVE YOU DISTURBED MY SLUMBER?" The dragon asked

"Oh. He seems mad." Upa said hiding behind a tree

"Upa. Tell him your wish." Goku said

"Um okay." Upa said as he walked towards the dragon and then ran into a full out sprint, but then fell and ran behind the tree again

"Come on. Tell him." Goku said

"SPEAK UP HUMAN." The dragon said

"I'll tell him for you I guess." Goku sighed

"Hey dragon-." Goku said as Upa cut him off.

"I'll do it." Upa said running up to the dragon and putting his hands together, "Can you please help me? Can you revive my father for me? I miss him a lot." Upa said

The dragon looked at Upa with a low hum, "VERY WELL. YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED." The dragon said as Goku and Upa smiled and nodded at each other. The dragon's red eyes glow brighter and then dim as a lightning bolt struck Bora's grave. Bora moving from under the grave and then climbing out of it just fine. Although covered in dirt.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. NOW I SHALL TAKE MY LEAVE." The dragon said as the dragon disappeared. The balls shooting up into the sky in a brilliant light. Goku watching the balls very carefully, "Now where is number 4…" Goku said as he saw his Grandpa's ball, "There it is!" Goku said as he jumped upwards and grabbed the ball before the others could scatter.

"Goku why did you do that?" Upa asked running to him

"Well I knew the dragon balls would get scattered all across the world right after the wish was made. I had to get my Grandpa's ball before it took off. Look at it!" Goku said showing Upa the Dragon Ball which now turned into stone

"Why is it like that?" Upa asked

"After the dragon appears the balls become regular stones for one whole year. That way no one can find them and the dragon can rest." Goku said stuffing the stone into his clothing

"Wow." Upa said

"Goku. I don't know how to repay you." Bora said

"You just did you big goof." Goku said

"Well. If there is anything I can do to help you please don't hesitate to come back." Bora said as Goku shook his hand

"Father father. Goku climbed Korin's Tower and he got rid of the man who killed you as well." Upa said to his father

"What a capable young man. Truly a gift from the stars." Bora said

"Well I better get going now." Goku said

"What? You're going already?"

"Why not stay for a little while? I could prepare a feast." Bora said

"That's sounds nice, but I have to get back to my friends and tell them how it went." Goku said as he shrouded himself in ki and looked back at the father and son duo, "Well. I'm off. See you guys later." Goku said as he blasted off into the sky and landed back at Baba's Palace

"Goku! Did the eternal dragon grant Upa's wish and bring back his father?" Krillin asked as Goku landed

"Yup! He sure did!" Goku responded to which Krillin jumped for joy

"I bet they were really happy to see each other." Yamcha said

"Mhm. Sure they were." Goku smiled

"You did great." Roshi said

"After all this time you collected all of the dragon balls." Puar said, "It's a tough break that you have to wait a whole year before you can find your Grandpa's keepsake again." Bulma said

"Wait." Goku said digging in his clothes and pulling out the dragon ball now stone, "I caught the 4 star ball before it had a chance to fly off."

"That must've been one nice catch." Bulma said impressed

"Does this mean you won't be looking for the dragon balls anymore?" Krillin asked

"Seems like it. Until I defeat Frieza I can't wish my race and home planet back, so that will have to wait." Goku said

"Speaking of which. Who is this Frieza character? He seems dangerous." Yamcha asked Goku

"My parents told me that Frieza is a bad guy who used the Saiyan's to wipe out planets and sell them at a high price." Goku said calmly, "But Frieza got paranoid of the Saiyan race and it seemed he wiped out the entire planet in one attack."

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Yamcha yelled. The others were also as just surprised to which Goku simply nodded

"Anyway. I think I'll be training for the next martial arts tournament now. I may have the power, but I don't have the skill." Goku said putting the stone back into his clothes

"That reminds me. Master Roshi agreed to take me as a student." Yamcha said, "So I can train with Krillin."

"I guess that's okay." Bulma said, "Just don't pick up any of his bad habits."

"Goku. I have a favor to ask of you." Roshi said to Goku

"Hmm? What is it?" Goku asked

"Since you're so much stronger than me and I can't teach you anything I want you to set out on your own and explore the world. There are many things in this world that can only be seen in person. Go wander and keep your eyes peeled." Roshi said as Goku nodded

"Alright then. I'll go see the world and see what it has to offer." Goku said as he shrouded himself in ki and was ready to blast off, when Roshi stopped him

"Wait Goku. I want you to only use your body and not your ki. When you use your ki you're exceptionally more stronger yes. But I want you to grow your body." Roshi said

"Hmm…I get what you mean Roshi." Goku thought about it and then nodded, "Okay then. It will serve as great training for me if I do that." Goku then said as he ran off, "See you in three years!" Goku shouted

"He's just as crazy as ever." Bulma said

"I don't think he even knows what pain is." Yamcha followed up

"I wonder how much stronger he will get in three years?" Krillin asked

"There is no use in guessing when it's about Goku." Roshi said

"How about for kicks you give them a taste of what it's like to be Goku." Baba whispered to Roshi as the man nodded and then turned around towards Yamcha, Krillin, Puar, and Bulma

"HAHAHA. OKAY WE'VE HAD ENOUGH R&R LET'S RACE HOME! LOSER WASHES MY SOCKS!" Roshi yelled as the group raced back to Roshi's house

**That's the third chapter. Again if you have any thoughts/reviews you want to throw my way. Don't hesitate to write them down in the review section. I'd appreciate what you think of the story so far.**

**Power Levels **

**Goku- 5000**

**Fangs- 30**

**Bardock (Supressed)- 7000**

**Krillin- 24**

**Again thank you for reading this story out of the hundreds and thousands of stories on Fanfiction. I promise the next chapter will come soon so don't change that dial!**


	4. Goku vs Tien Shinhan

**Dragon Ball Z: Goku vs Tien Shinhan**

Three years later the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament was getting ready for fighters from all around the world to compete in. Goku arrived just in the nick of time to register for the Tournament. Wearing tiger skin that he skinned and made into clothes

"Hey. Guys did you miss me?" Goku asked

"Goku! You're just in time!" Yamcha shouted as Goku nodded

"I know. What have you guys been up to?" Goku asked

"Waiting." Bulma said as Master Roshi went up to the man in the registration booth, "Goku is here. Is he in time to register?"

The man nodded, "You mean the champion of the last tournament? Yes of course."

"Thank you."

Bulma walked up to Goku, "What have you gotten into this time? You're absolutely filthy."

"It's been a long time Bulma." Goku smiled

"Are my eye's deceiving me or have you gotten taller since the last time I saw you?" Yamcha asked when Goku blinked, "I guess I have huh. Hahaha."

Then Krillin walked up to Goku and looked at him, '**So he has grown a few inches. Big deal. Most of it is hair anyway.**'

"Yo. Goku. You look awfully winded for someone who can fly faster than the speed of sound. Why didn't you fly here and why were you late?" Roshi said walking over to Goku

"But you told me to not use my ki. You also said that I should rely on my body to get places." Goku said calmly

"Right…I did say that." Roshi said a little surprised

"I have one question. Did you swim here?" Oolong asked

"Yeah. Part of the way. From a place called Yahoy." Goku said calmly which surprised both Bulma and Yamcha

"From Yahoy!?" Yamcha shouted

"That's impossible. It's on the other side of the Earth." Bulma said surprised. Krillin and Oolong were also surprised as well

"The scary thing here is that I believe you." Oolong said

"The important thing is that you're here and you're registered. Now what do you say we grab a bite to eat." Roshi said as Goku nodded

"Yes sir. I was wondering when chow time was coming."

"It's customary to eat before a big fight. And since they don't come any bigger than the World Martial Arts Tournament. We should dine on the best food this town has to offer." Roshi exclaimed which rose everyone's spirits to the max

"YEAH!" Bulma, Yamcha, and Goku said

"Good idea!" Krillin then said

"I'm going to eat until I burst." Goku said patting his stomach

Roshi then turned around and checked his wallet to see not one zeni in it, "WAAH! How about I make us all some sandwiches." Roshi said as he turned around with the gang walking away from him all talking about food. Leaving him behind.

When the sun rose the next morning

Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha were wearing their Red gi's in the waiting area of the World Martial Arts Tournament

"I'm glad to be back in this outfit. After wearing my Saiyan Armor for so long I grew tired of it." Goku said jumping a little

"Hey Krillin. How do you think Goku has gotten these last three years?" Yamcha asked

"I'd say between Invincible and God-like." Krillin said calmly which made Yamcha jumped

"T-then he is going to take this competition. There is no way anyone is stronger than him right now. Well except his father." Yamcha said as Krillin nodded

"Yeah. I know what you mean. I still get goosebumps whenever I look back on that fight. The ground was shaking and the arena cracked from their blows. It felt like the whole world was about to end." Krillin shivers

"Yamcha. Krillin. Show them how it's done. I'm counting on you!" Roshi said to the two

"Right." They both said as they went into the elimination area

"The Preliminary matches are about to begin. All competitors enter the hall at this time." An announcer on speaker phone said

Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha went into the hall. As well as Jackie Chun. To which Goku knew his true identity as Master Roshi

Bulma and the others were walking around with drinks in their hands when Puar noticed Master Roshi was gone

"Hey. Does anyone know where Master Roshi went?" Puar asked

"He was right here a second ago." Oolong said

"Knowing him I know he is trying to find a way to get into the hall." Bulma then said

Back in the Elimination Hall Jackie Chun was standing quietly

"Oh my God. Look it's Jackie Chun. Where is my camera?" A man with a turban asked as an anthropomorphic Bear said, "Don't worry. They are selling signed autographs at the lobby."

Goku then went up the Jackie Chun, "Why are you here Jackie Chun?" Goku asked Jackie Chun to which Jackie turned around and faced Goku. Yamcha and Krillin bowed at Jackie, "Ah Goku. It's good to see you again. How are you?" He asked Goku

"I'm doing good. Seems like you're here to fight as well." Goku said

"Unless they tell me otherwise." Jackie replied

"I sure hope so. There is nothing like beating up the Vice-Champion of the last tournament again am I right?" Goku snickered and elbowed Jackie Chun in the side to which Yamcha and Krillin both raised eyebrows at what Goku was doing

"Hahaha. This time I'll be sure to win kid." Jackie Chun laughed, '**I can't hope to go against you Goku. You're far stronger than me and even went toe to toe with your father.**' Roshi thought

The judge then came up and addressed everyone, "Hello everyone and welcome to the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. It is my privilege and honor to preside over this special event which has become so popular it will now be held once every 3 years. This one promises to be the biggest one yet with a record high of 182 fighters. All of you are talented martial artists in your own way however only one will be crowned the World's Champion." The judge said while Goku was stuffing his face with food.

Soon after the announcement was over everyone got their numbers. Goku and Krillin got theirs

"I'm number 62. That puts me in the latter half of block 2." Krillin said

"I'm in the second half of block 1." Goku said

"Please don't put me up against Goku." Yamcha prayed as he looked at his numbered and sighed in relief, "Yeah I got lucky. I'm in block 1 but in the first half."

"What did you get old man?" Goku asked Roshi

"I got number 178, which if I'm not mistaken puts me in block 4." Roshi replied

"Nice! That means we don't have to fight each other." Goku said

After another announcer told the fighters how the matches would work Tien and Chiaotzu looked at Goku with familiarity

"That's the same kid alright." Tien said

"You mean the kid who beat you black and blue?" Chiaotzu asked

"Oh yeah. Positive." Tien said

Bringing back memories of when Goku absolutely destroyed Tien in the past

"I don't know how strong he really is, but I must be stronger than him." Tien said making a clenched fist

"Alright. May I have fighters 1 and fighters 2 come up to the ring." The announcer asked as Yamcha asked

"Don't look away Goku. I'll show you how strong I've gotten since then." Yamcha said

"Okay. Don't hurt him too badly." Goku said

Meanwhile, outside in the waiting area

"The first match should be starting about now." Oolong said

"I just hope they get through it in one piece." Bulma said, worried

"Don't worry Bulma. Yamcha and the others will be just fine. They know what they are doing." Puar said

"I sure hope you're right Puar." Bulma replied back to Puar

Meanwhile back in the Elimination Area

After Krillin won his match he stepped out of the ring while Goku and Yamcha congratulated him

"Nice going Krillin." Yamcha said

"You were awesome in there." Goku jumped for joy which boosted Krillin's ego

"Aw. It was nothing." Krillin smiled

"Ahahaha." Tien laughed at them, "Your expectations are very low if you consider that an accomplishment"

"Excuse me?" Yamcha asked annoyed as Goku looked up at Tien

"Hey. They are..." Goku said

"They are pupils of Hermit Crane which explains their rudeness." Krillin said, "He is a rival of Master Roshis." Krillin whispered to Goku

"Ah! I remember them now. They were the weaklings I fought when I was going around the world." Goku said pointing to Tien which surprised both Krillin and Yamcha and angered Tien

"You mean you've met these two before?" Krillin asked as Goku nodded

"You just got a couple of lucky shots in kid. It's nothing to be proud of. I actually did him a favor of not finishing what he started." Tien said cockily

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yamcha asked

"I'm sorry I forgot my audience. I'll use less syllables. You. Can't. Win. Against. Me. You're lucky we don't have a match in the preliminaries." Tien said as Goku huffed

"What you call lucky shots was me going easy on you. I didn't even use 10% of my power you were so weak." Goku said to Tien which made him even madder. Almost to the point of popping a vein

"What was that you brat?!" Tien yelled. He seemed to want to strangle Goku

Chiaotzu stared at Krillin

"What's with your friend? He is staring at me." Krillin said before a while passed and Chiaotzu pointed at Krillin, "Midget." Which made Krillin almost fall on his back

"You watch your mouth! I wouldn't be talking about someone's height like that tiny!" Krillin shouted

"Midget!" Chiaotzu said a little louder

"Stop saying that!" Krillin yelled as Chiaotzu stuck his tongue out

"Chiaotzu stop." Tien said, "You know it's not polite to make fun of your inferiors. Especially when they are as grossly inadequate as these three." Tien said which made Goku angry and clench a fist and made a vein grow in his forehead at being called weak by a human who was weaker than him, "None of them have the slightest chance of surviving the preliminaries let alone the tournament." Tien finished

Yamcha then stepped forward and made his right hand into a fist, "Get lost or get hit it's your choice."

"Huh. Judging by your last fight I'm in no hurry. You had the chance to deal your opponent a critical blow and you passed it up big mistake." Tien said

"Whenever I fight. My objective is to defeat my opponent. Not murder them." Yamcha said, "However if I'm up against you, then maybe I'll reconsider that policy."

"Really? Why wait? Fight now." Tien said with a glint in his third eye

"Oh anytime you're ready I'll gladly take the chance to shut you up." Yamcha said also with a glint in his eye

"Settle down boys." Jackie Chun said which to hear a familiar voice made Goku forget all of his anger towards Tien in an instant and made him calm down, '**You're just in time Roshi. I don't know if I could've held my urge to hold back and kill Tien any longer.**' Goku thought as he sighed in relief

"What type of problem you two are having you two should ask yourselves if this fight is worth it or not. Because both of you will be kicked out of the Tournament." Jackie said

"Mind your business old man." Tien said to Jackie

"That old man happens to be Jackie Chun. He was the runner up in the last tournament." Yamcha said

"And you fought at that tournament no doubt this just keeps getting better." Tien smirked as he then looked at Jackie, "If you decrepit old man proved too much for you then you have no business fighting with me."

"Alright. Then let's go then." Yamcha said

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't want to waste my time." Tien said, "Enough lets go." Tien said to Chiaotzu as they walked away

"What a jerk!" Krillin yelled, "That creep doesn't know who he is messing with! MY PARENT'S WERE 6 FEET TALL!"

When the Elimination Round was over the 8 remaining contestants waited in an empty area and waited for the announcer to come out

"I'm excited to be fighting in the finals, but it's going to be weird if we have to fight each other." Krillin said

"I guess so Krillin." Yamcha said

"Ehehehe." Tien laughed, "I don't know how you do it. I don't think I can do what you guys do. Survive on dumb blind luck. It's a shame that you don't have any real skills of your own." Tien mocked them. Goku trying his best to ignore him

Hmph. You're the lucky one bozo. You've only gotten this far because you haven't fought me yet." Yamcha said

"Poor poor Yamcha." Tien said, "Only thing more pathetic than a loser is a loser who thinks he is born to win." Which made Yamcha and Krillin angry. Then Krillin saw Chiaotzu and walked over to him

"What are you looking at? Come on. Speak if you have something to say" Krillin asked Chiaotzu

To which Chiaotzu pointed to Krillin, "Baldy."

"AH! HAVE YOU LOOKED AT A MIRROR LATELY?! YOU'RE NOT EXACTLY SPORTING A LION'S MANE YOURSELF PAL!" Krillin shouted to which Chaiotzu retorted, "You're wrong." And then took of his hat to reveal one piece of hair, "THAT'S IT?! YOU'VE ONLY GOT ONE PIECE OF HAIR YOU PASTY UNICORN!" Krillin shouted in Chaiotzu's face to which Goku laughed, "Good one Krillin!"

"That's better than none." Chaiotzu said as Tien put Chaiotzu's hat back on, "Chaiotzu stop that. You know you're supposed to keep that hat on. Or else you will catch a cold." Chaiotzu then stuck his tongue out at Krillin, "Don't laugh at me!" Krillin yelled

A couple of minutes later the announcer came out and explained the rules. And then it was time to do the drawing of the lots to which Chaiotzu rigged. Goku noticed, but he didn't care enough to do anything about it. The matches went like this:

Yamcha vs Tien

Manwolf vs Jackie Chun

Chaiotzu vs Krillin

Pamput vs Goku

"Lastly when your name is called, promptly enter the ring. Are there any questions?" The announcer asked to which no one answered

"I anticipated that you would want a feast before your fight. So I've pulled some strings to make that happen." The announcer said to Goku which got him excited

"Haha. Are all your team mates fat focused?" Tein teased

"At least we don't have to compete against each other in the first round." Krillin said, "That's a relief."

"More like coincidence, but a good one." Jackie replied to Krillin's comment

"It's amazing that these fools got this far, and they don't even suspect a thing. It's not surprising, but you did a good job Chaiotzu" Tien said which inflated Chaiotzu's ego and made him use his powers on the slips again, "Chaiotzu. Stop that." Tien reprimanded

After a while it was time for the matches to start

"You're the one that's going to be going down. You hear me three eyes?" Yamcha said to Tien

"Oh? I didn't know that you had a sense of humor." Tien said as Yamcha and Tien walked out onto the ring.

"When you bring together such talented fighters such as these there are bound to be some interesting stories, and what will astound trivial buffs for years nearly half of today's competitors are from the same house. Yamcha is one of 2 pupil's representing the Turtle Hermit Master Roshi in the championship round. Tien Shinhan represents the Crane Hermit Master Shen. Judging by the reputation of their instructors these warriors should put on quite a show. So now that we all know each other what do you say we get to some action?!" The announcer finished as Chaiotzu came up to Goku and Krillin

"How's the view…baldy." Chaiotzu said to Krillin which made Krillin mad to which Goku rolled his eyes, '**These weaklings aren't worth my time.**' Goku thought

"Heh. Tien will beat him." Shen said

"Shen will be sorry." Jackie said

"Why are you getting all excited for? I said long ago that these fights are fixed." A man in a straw hat said

After Yamcha and Tien exchanged pleasantries the match begun

Scene plays out with Tien winning the match and Yamcha leaving with Puar who turned into a magic carpet. Goku then turned to Tien almost sympathetically

"I almost feel sorry for you Tien. Not knowing how small you really are." Goku said

"Heh. What do you mean by that you brat." Tien asked

"Something as small as you doesn't need to know right now. Maybe grow a pair of balls and then I will tell you." Goku said as he walked back into the building with Krillin wonder what his friend meant.

"Hahaha. Good work Tien I couldn't have crushed him better myself, though it would've been fun to at least try." Shen chuckled, "Oh I would love to see old Roshi's face right now."

"Victory." Chaiotzu said

"Thanks Chaiotzu. Though I must admit my opponent performed much better than I thought he would given his training."

"Unhuh."

"But Yamcha was clearly the strongest of the three. And with him out of the way there should be no trouble in claiming the title." Tien said, "Cause after all. Two children are hardly competition." To which Goku looked at Tien and smirked at him ready to shut him up for good.

"Who says success doesn't come easy." Tien said

The next day

After Jackie won his match against Manwolf it was Krillin's turn to fight Chaiotzu

The match went as expected and when Chaiotzu fired the Dodon Ray Goku's eyes widen as the move reminded him of a "weak" at least to him assassin he fought.

"Mercenary Tao's Dodon Ray? So he knows that move as well." Goku said which surprised Tien

"Wait. You met Master Shen's brother?" Tien asked Goku surprised

"What do you mean by that? If you meant that he attacked me at Korin's Tower and 'tried' to kill me then yes I met him, however I killed him because he was annoying. I didn't know that he was your weakling master's brother." Goku said

"If you say you beat Tao then you're a liar." Tien said not buying Goku's story

"Well I'm not sure if I killed him or not. When the grenade exploded in his face I thought he died from that." Goku shrugged

"…He was a great man. When did it happen?" Tien asked

"3 years ago." Goku calmly replied

'**Tao was one of the strongest warriors I've ever known. How could have this brat have defeated him? It's impossible.**' Tien thought as he looked at Goku and then walked away in anger

"Did you really kill Mercenary Tao?" Jackie asked Goku

"I'm really telling the truth. It's not my fault he was so weak." Goku said crossing his arms

'**Goku for once I really hope you are lying. You have no idea the consequences of your actions.**' Jackie thought

The match soon ended with Krillin winning

"The winner by Knockout is Krillin!" The announcer said

The day quickly went into night and back to day again

The matches went as well as one would expect with Goku and Tien fighting in the final match

"Now there are two fighters remaining. One of which will become the World Martial Arts Champion. Not to mention walk away with a cool 500 thousand zeni. Not bad for a few day's work wouldn't you say? Hahaha. Who will it be? While you ponder that, let me provide you with a little background on our contestants. First up Tien Shinhan!" The announcer said as Tien went down to the arena, "This skilled performer has become the fighter to watch during the tournament. Prize pupil of the Crane Hermit Master Shen, it is widely regarded that Tien Shinhan's abilities rival if not surpass those of his master. We've already witnessed an incredible display of his strength as he left Yamcha with a broken leg and forced Jackie Chun out of the semi-finals. Combine that with the fact that his average fight time is 32.5 seconds and you have a glimpse into the awesome power that is Tien Shinhan! Our second contestant is Goku." The announcer said as Goku was about to enter the ring, but Krillin stopped him

"Goku!" Krillin said as he went up to Goku, "No matter what happens you have to beat Tien."

"Hey. Don't worry about it Krillin, I'll be sure to knock some sense into that ignorant brain of his." Goku then went into the ring as well

"Aside from the fact that he won the last World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku's list of victories would even leave the most veteran fighter go green with envy. He most recently dazzled the audience with his one punch missile of world renowned champion Pamput and the unique disappearing act he used to unceremoniously remove Krillin from the ring in the previous match. His average fight time is 35.7 seconds."

'**This should be one heck of a finale.**' Roshi thought

"We're with you Goku!" Bulma shouted as Bad Launch fired a couple of shots into the air dispersing the nearby crowd

"Hello." Roshi said disappearing into the fighter's hall and walking towards Krillin

"You're not allowed to back here Master. This area is reserved for participants only." Krillin said

"It's alright. I'm sure they won't mind." Roshi replied

"Now the battle to see who will become the champion of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament will now begin! Get ready…" The announcer said

"Watch closely. You may never see a fight like this again." Roshi said to Krillin

"Right." Krillin replied

The whole area was silent waiting for the match to start.

"Why has everyone gone quiet?" Chaiotzu asked

"Be quiet!" Shen yelled, '**My brother was no saint, but he deserved better than to die at the hands of a child. Retribution won't bring Tao back, but it will certainly brighten my day.**' Shen thought

Goku and Tien got into their respective stances and stared each other down

"Begin!" The announcer said as Goku decided to take it slow. Running towards Tien at a far slower pace than he usually ran at, but it was still too quick for Tien to see. Goku jumped up and kicked Tien in the stomach sending him flying across the arena to which Tien recovered from and jumped up into the air. Goku also jumped into the air as well following Tien. Tien then fired a Dodon Ray at Goku, to which Goku easily dodged it and the reappeared behind Tien striking him in the back hard and making Tien go back down to the arena and smash through the floor. Goku landed back in the arena and waited for Tien to get back up.

Bulma and the others were surprised at how strong Goku really was

"W-what! How is that possible?! That brat dodged the Dodon Ray like it was nothing!" Shen shouted surprised to which Tien got back up wounded by the blow and stared down Goku angrily. Tien then rushed Goku and tried to attack him as fast as he could, but Goku just dodged or blocked all them and when Goku saw an opening, Goku punched Tien in the chest hard. Hard enough to completely stop Tien's movements in its tracks. Goku sensing Tien wasn't knocked out, grabbed his arm and threw him out of the ring like it was nothing

"I don't believe it! Tien Shinhan is out of the ring which makes Goku our 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament Champion for the second time in a row!" The announcer shouted

"Tien. Tien Shinhan!" Shen shouted in horror

Tien then got up, "I-It's not over yet. I have to take revenge for Mercenary Tao…" Tien said to which Goku responded back appearing behind Tien faster than he could react at karate chopping the back of his neck knocking Tien out cold.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" Goku said as he was crowded by fans, "Woah. Hey what are you doing?" Goku asked them as the fans threw Goku up into the air, "Goku! Goku! Goku!" The fans cheered. Soon after the Tournament came to a close.

Goku and his friends now including Tien and Chaiotzu went to the restaurant when Goku noticed that his Power Pole and Dragon Ball were missing, "Ah. My Power Pole and Grandpa's Dragon Ball aren't on me. I must've left it back at the arena." Goku said as he went to grab his stuff, but Krillin stopped him, "Hey Goku. You've won the championship belt twice now, so why don't you have some fun and I'll go get your stuff for you." Krillin said as Goku nodded, "Okay Krillin, but hurry or else we will start the feast without you."

"Don't worry. I will be back in a jiffy." Krillin said as he ran off

"Okay." Goku said

"Save some food for me!" Krillin said as Goku was about to go into the restaurant , and looked back at Krillin, not being about to shake the gut feeling that something horrible was about to happen. Goku kept the feeling in the back of his mind as he went inside to eat. However the minutes quickly passed by. 5, 10, 15, 20, 30 and still no sign of Krillin

"…" Goku stayed silent as he got up from his chair as the others were eating their fill

"Is something the matter Goku?" Turtle asked

"I'm going to check up on Krillin." Goku said as he walked out of the restaurant and flew to the arena, '**I can't feel Krillin's ki anymore. If I think what I think it is then I'll find the one responsible for killing my friend.**' Goku thought as he landed and found Krillin lying on the floor lifeless, "Just as I thought. I should've gone with him and protected him…I'll have to find the Dragon Balls if I want to revive him though…" Goku said as he felt Krillin's cold body, "Nobody messes with my friends." Goku said as he stood up and took a deep breath the ground shaking underneath him as small pebbles floated up and broke by Goku's sheer raw power, "I'm going to find the person who killed Krillin and murder him…DO YOU HEAR ME! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Goku roared out loud. The whole city hearing his voice

The group hearing Goku's roar as they felt a tremor, "Woah woah woah! What's going on? What's happening?!" Oolong asked as he tried to hold on

"W-was that Goku?! Just what in the world happen?" Bulma asked

"…Seems like something bad has happened to Krillin." Roshi said

**Thanks for reading the chapter. To be honest I really don't want to write the King Piccolo Saga but I'll write it since I don't want any gaps to happen between the story, so if you like the story so far then that's great. I'll be writing this story up until the Tournament of power. Maybe I'll also write the Tournament of Power as well, but who knows. Anyways thanks for reading and a new chapter will come out in a couple of days!**

**Power Levels**

**Goku (Surpressed) – 450**

**Goku (Angry) – 9000**

**Tien (Surpressed) – 140**

**Yamcha- 119**

**Krillin- 113**

**Chiaotzu- 60**

**Master Shen- 120**

**Roshi/Jackie Chun- 137**


	5. Demon King Piccolo

**Dragon Ball Z: A Saiyan's Legacy (Demon King Piccolo)**

The Announcer was alive on the floor and looked up at Goku, "I-it was a green monster. It came through the window and took a little ball and a list of names of the competitors. You have to stop that monster no matter what Goku." Goku looked at the announcer and nodded, "I'll find it. Don't you worry." Goku said as he ran outside and flew up into the air and then shrouded his body in ki. Signaling to the group that could sense ki that something was wrong

"Hey. Tien do you feel that?" Chaiotzu asked as Tien nodded

"Yeah. Let's go." Tien said as the group followed. Once the group got to where Goku was at, a Goku landed and turned towards the building, "I thought you guys should see this." Goku said as he walked back into the building. The group also went in and they were shocked to see Krillin lying on the floor, lifeless.

"What happened Goku?" Yamcha asked

"Krillin is dead." Goku said which shocked everyone in the room, "However if we gather the Dragon Balls again we can revive Krillin." Goku said calmly which eased everyone. However it didn't complete erased the sense of dread in the air

Tien walked over to the announcer and bent down, "Can you tell us what happened?"

"It was a monster. A hideous monster. It took an orange ball covered with stars and a list of the martial arts society." The announcer screamed out loud

"A Dragon Ball?" Yamcha asked as Goku nodded

"It seems like the monster is targeting martial artists and gathering the Dragon Balls. However I can't find out why…" Goku said

"A monster?" Roshi questioned

"Krillin tried to defeat the monster however it was too strong. That boy fought with everything he had." The announcer said as he looked over at Krillin

"The clocks ticking, and I can't waste anymore time." Goku said as he looked towards Bulma, "Do you have the Dragon Radar on you?" Goku asked

"I do." Bulma said as she brought it out

"Wait a minute Goku!" Roshi yelled, but Goku ignored Roshi and grabbed the Dragon Radar rocketing into the sky and flying for a bit before landing in a small village and turning on the Radar, "Two here… and one of them is moving. I'll grab the one that's moving first." Goku said as he flew over to where the Dragon Ball was. Goku felt 5 small ki signatures where the Dragon Ball is. He knew of three of them, however 2 ki signatures he never felt before, "Why are those three there? Still trying to cause trouble no doubt." Goku said as he flew faster and faster. Seeing a demon flying. He looked at the radar and looked at the demon, "There you are. I can't risk shooting a ki blast at him since I might destroy the Dragon Ball. Oh well. Here goes nothing." Goku said as he stopped the demon by appearing in front of him

"A kid? What do you want?" The demon asked

"Well. You have something that belongs to me. Give it back and maybe I won't have to kill you." Goku threatened Tambourine as he looked at the four star ball. To which Tambourine cackled, "What can a child like you do?"

"Don't give the Dragon Ball back and I'll show you what I can do." Goku said raising his power level to show Tambourine that he wasn't joking around

"Go ahead and try. In fact I'll give you one free punch child." Tambourine said to which Goku smirked

"Oh you shouldn't have." Goku said as he disappeared and reappeared behind Tambourine. Launching a chop to his neck and severing his head from his body in one single blow. Tambourine's lifeless body fell to the ground as Goku quickly got back his Grandpa's ball, "Now then. Time to finish the job." Goku said as he fired a ki blast at Tambourine. Disintegrating it into dust. Goku's stomach growled, "Oh that's right. I didn't have anything to eat. Well since the Dragon can't be summoned with just 6 Dragon Balls I can rest for a bit." Goku smiled and went to the ground and got something to eat

Meanwhile at Pilaf's ship

King Piccolo tapped his finger on his chair. Waiting for Tambourine to come back

"What's taking Tambourine so long?" King Piccolo asked as he sensed Tambourine's ki has gone dark, "Tambourine has gone dark. It can't be. He has failed me…"

Back to where Goku was

"Man. I'm starving. Guess I was so caught up in chasing down the Dragon Ball I must've forgot my own hunger." Goku said as he held his hungry stomach. He then saw some fruit hanging from a tree to which the fruits bit into him, so that wouldn't work, then he found a kangaroo which beat him up so that wouldn't work either. Then he smell something really really good and raced towards it. There it was. A gigantic fish just chilling out in the middle of no where, "Wow! What a feast! It's lunch time!" Goku yelled as he launched himself onto the fish, however his tail got burnt by the fire. He quickly put the fire out and started to eat again. And once he was done he had a full belly as he laid on the ground with a smile on his face.

"Yummy!" Goku said as he then stood up and raised his power level. Cracking the ground, "Great. I'm at full strength." He said as he heard a noise and sensed a person right next to him. He then checked his Dragon Radar, "Seems like a person has a Dragon Ball. Lucky me. Right. Come on out whoever you are!" Goku shouted to a few moments later a fat man looked at a Goku and looked at his fish that had been eaten.

"You thief." The man said which made Goku confused

"Huh? What do you mean thief? I didn't still anything." Goku said to which the man pointed towards his fish, "You ate my breaktest." The man said

"How can you say it's your breakfast when it doesn't have your name on it?" Goku asked

"Are you calling me a liar? Because if so then get ready to fight kid." The man said

"Okay, however if I win you're going to have to give me that Dragon Ball around your neck." Goku said

"Dragon what?" The man asked as he looked around his neck, "Oh you mean this thing. I found this thing 3 years ago and I've grown fond of it so you can forget it. Why is this so special to you anyway?" The man asked, "Oh and by the way what's your name?"

"My name is Goku. What is yours?" Goku asked

"My name is Yajirobe." Yajirobe said as he got into a stance and launched an attack at Goku, to which Goku blocked with ease and then flicked Yajirobe away and then instantly appeared in front of Yajirobe and punched him in the gut knocking him out and taking the Dragon Ball

"I better get going." Goku said as he looked at the radar and took to the sky

Back at Pilaf's ship

"King Piccolo sire. It seems like the Dragon Balls are moving at a quick pace. Do you want us to hunt the Dragon Ball down?" Mai asked as Piccolo glared, "No! I'll have one of my children do it." Piccolo said as he gave birth to his child. The egg hatched revealing a green dragon like monster

"Who do you serve Cymbal?" Piccolo asked

"It is you who I serve my lord." Cymbal answered

"And what is your reason for living?" Piccolo asked

"To find the Dragon Balls." Cymbal answered

"Good. Now go to Coordinations XZ256-HG and bring me the head of the person who killed Tambourine and the Dragon Balls." Piccolo commanded

"As you wish my lord." Cymbal answered and flew out of the ship in search of Goku

Back to Goku

Goku was flying at 50% of his max flying speed. Not seeing any nearby Dragon Balls Goku decides to fly to Korin's tower to get some Sensu Beans.

"Ah Goku. Trying to get some Sensu Beans are you? Well I have 7 ready for harvesting." Korin said

"Thanks Korin. Oh yeah. I noticed that it goes up into the clouds. What's up with that?" Goku asked Korin

"That's the Lookout. Where both Kami and Mr. Popo live. Kami is the Guardian of Earth." Korin explains

"The Guardian of Earth huh?" Goku said as he thought which made Korin nod

"Yes. After you defeat King Piccolo I'll allow you to see Kami, however you have to pass a test in order to be trained by him, but I think you can pass the test easily." Korin nodded

"Well I better get going. See you later." Goku said as he flew up, but came across Cymbal

"A boy? Wearing Black and dark blue armor? How peculiar. I don't suppose you're the one who killed my brother." Cymbal said

"Brother? If you mean the demon whose head I chopped off then yes I killed him, now what do you want?" Goku asked

"What I want are those Dragon Balls you have boy. My master wants them to gain eternal life. Hand them over."

Goku then smirked, "Take me to your master and if I'm feeling generous then I'll hand them over. How's that?"

"Very well. Even if you killed my brother you're no match for me. Follow me." Cymbal said as Goku followed him, '**I want to see just how strong this King Piccolo guy is.**' Goku thought

When Cymbal and Goku got to Pilaf's ship they stood before King Piccolo, "I've brought the boy and two of the Dragon Balls you requested master." Cymbal said

"Good work Cymbal." King Piccolo said

"So you're King Piccolo huh? I've got to say I'm not impressed." Goku said as he took out his two Dragon Balls and gave them to Piccolo, "I'm only giving you these because I want to see how strong you are when you're at your full strength. Nothing more nothing less." Goku said as he flew away from the ship

Goku then flew to Tien, Master Roshi and Chaiotzu

"Goku. I was wondering where you went. Have you found some of the Dragon Balls?" Roshi asked as Goku nodded, "I did, but I gave them to King Piccolo."

"You what!?" Roshi shouted, "You gave them to King Piccolo?! You're insane!"

"So what. He is not strong enough to beat me. I just want to see how strong Piccolo is at his full strength. That's all. " Goku said

After Piccolo got all the Dragon Balls he summoned the Dragon

"Arise Eternal Dragon and grant me my wish!" King Piccolo said as the spectacle once again appeared. The Dragon rose up into the air and looked down upon King Piccolo

"**I will grant you one wish. Any one wish that you desire.**" The Dragon said

"What my wish is… my wish is…" Piccolo started to say before Chaiotzu interrupted him

"MAKE KING PICCOLO DISAPPEAR FROM THIS…" And before Chaiotzu could make his wish King Piccolo fired a beam at Chaiotzu killing him

"CHAIOTZU!" Tien yelled

"I hate uninvited guests." King Piccolo said before turning to the dragon

"**What is it that you wish for?**" The Dragon asked

"I wish for you to restore my youth and power. Return to me what time has stolen! Can you do that!?" Piccolo asked

"**It can be done.**" The Dragon said as he eyes glowed making the wish come true. Making Piccolo younger and restoring the color to his skin

"Ahahahaha." Piccolo laughed, "My youth has been restored! Now no one will be able to stop me."

"**Your wish has been granted. Now I shall take my leave.**" The Dragon said

"There's one more thing you can do for me." Piccolo said firing a mouth beam at the Dragon disintegrating the Dragon into dust

"The Dragon Balls are nothing but stones now. And since my enemies have been vanquished there's nothing that will be able to stand in my way! Ahahaha!" Piccolo laughed however a ki blast was shot from above to which Piccolo dodged, "Who is there?" Piccolo asked as a Goku slowly floated to the ground with his arms crossed. He then noticed the Dragon Balls have been turned to stone, but didn't scatter, "What did you do to the Dragon Balls? Answer carefully." Goku said

Piccolo laughed, "When the Dragon granted my wish I killed him. Now tell me why does a boy like you want to die so early?" Piccolo asked as Goku smirked sensing his ki

"More like you're going to die by my hands Demon King." Goku said

"What an arrogant little boy. I guess you haven't realized that there is nobody on this planet that can defy me. Or are you telling me that you have power greater than my own?" Piccolo asked

"That's right, and to show you how small you really are compared to me I'll go easy on you." Goku said

"Easy? EASY!? You say that you're going to hold back against me!? The great Demon King Piccolo?!" Piccolo shouted

"That's right." Goku said

"Why you. Your arrogance will be your undoing!" Piccolo shouted as he rushed forward to Goku launching a kick towards the Saiyan's head, but Goku blocked the kick with his arm, "Wow you're weaker than I thought." Goku said as he "lightly" punched Piccolo in the stomach sending him flying back, "You actually managed to wound me boy. You're the second person to do that." Piccolo said

"Thanks for the compliment, but I've faced far tougher opponents than you." Goku said

"Really? Then how about this?!" Piccolo shouted as he fired an energy blast towards Goku to which Goku deflected the blast up into the air and behind him.

"If that's all you've got then I feel sorry for you." Goku said as he rushed towards Piccolo and punched him several times in the stomach before kicking him into a rock

Goku then stretched his hands towards Piccolo. Charging a ki blast that would obliterate him, "Any last words?" Goku asked

"I'm not going to die here… not now. Not ever! I swear it that I will come back one day and finish you off!" Piccolo said as he used the last of his strength the fire an egg from his mouth into the distance that had his reincarnation in it. Goku let Piccolo get away with that before firing the Ki blast and killing him off for good.

After Goku killed Piccolo rather easy he looked at the stone Dragon Balls and looked at it for a while before snapping his fingers, "Korin can help me!" Goku said as he looked at Master Roshi, Tien, and Chaiotzu, "…" Goku flew towards Korin's tower. He then arrived at Korin's tower

Scene plays out. Goku gets his power pole and goes to Kami's Lookout

Goku arrives at Kami's Lookout and sees Mr. Popo. He walks over to Mr. Popo

"Hi there. My name is Kakarot and I'm looking for Kami. Do you know where he is?"

"Kakarot was it? Kami wasn't expecting a Kakarot, but he was expecting a Goku."

"Goku is my other name. It's what the people of earth call me." Goku said

"Well do you have Korin's Bell to meet Kami?" Mr. Popo asked to which Goku nodded and showed Mr. Popo the bell

"Good. Now for a test to see if you're worthy of seeing Kami."

"A test?" Goku asked to which Mr. Popo nodded

"Yes. You have to fight me and if you win you'll be able to meet Kami."

"That sounds easy enough." Goku said as Mr. Popo stood up. Goku gauging Mr. Popo's strength, "I guess 30% will do it." Goku said as he disappeared and punched Mr. Popo in the face which made him stumble back. Goku then sweep kicked Mr. Popo off his feet and then launched Mr. Popo into the air. Mr. Popo landed on the ground surprised at Goku's strength

"Congratulations. You pass Goku. You get to meet Kami." Mr. Popo said as he looked towards Kami's house. Kami was watching the whole time as he walked out. A green man that had an uncanny resemblance to Piccolo, "Hey aren't you Piccolo? I thought I killed you." Goku pointed

Kami shook his head, "I'm not like that monster, however we were once a single being. I saw you fight with my evil half and bring him to his knees. However if I'm still alive then he must still be out there." Kami explained

"So you're saying that you and Piccolo were a single being and if he died then you would cease to exist?" Goku asked

"As well as the Dragon Balls, for if the creator of the Dragon Ball dies then the Dragon Balls turn to stone for all eternity."

"So you're the creator of the Dragon Balls Korin told me about." Goku said to which Kami nodded, "Well that's great because the Dragon Balls have turned to stone and Korin told me that you would be able to help me." Goku said to which Kami knew the answer

"I see. Since you've defeated Piccolo I will help you in reviving the Dragon and your friends." Kami said, "Mr. Popo would you please bring the model here?" He said to Mr. Popo

"At once Kami." Mr. Popo said as he went inside and then came back with a small scale model of the dragon

"Wow. That looks neat." Goku said as he saw the model

Scene plays out of Kami reviving the Dragon and the Dragon Balls

"Neato. Now can you-." Goku was about to say but Kami knew the answer

"I'm sorry Goku. I can't teach you anything since you're far stronger than me and Mr. Popo. However I know of someone who can." Kami said

"And who is that?" Goku asked

"It's King Kai. However he is not here in the living world, but in the world of the dead."

"The world of the dead? Oh yeah. Baba did say that there was a place called Otherworld which my father went back to."

"Yes. I can take you to Otherworld to train with King Kai and prepare for Piccolo's next encounter."

"Alright then. What are we waiting for?!" Goku asked excited to meet King Kai

"Well then. I'll take you to Otherworld Goku." Kami said

Kami takes Goku to Otherworld they meet Yemma and Goku goes to Snake Road. He gets to Snake Road

"It really looks like a snake. How long is Snake Road anyways?" Goku asked the attendant who was with him

"They say it's a million Kilometers. And King Kai's planet is at the end of it." The attendant said

"WHAT!? A MILLION KILOMETERS!?" Goku yelled surprised, "Has anyone made it to the end?"

"Yes. King Yemma did. It only took him 100 years, but he got to King Kai's planet."

"Huh." Goku said as he floated upwards with his hands on his hips and his tail around his waist looking at Snake Way, "I bet I could get there faster if I flew there." Goku said to himself as he took off. Flying at his maximum speed towards King Kai's planet.

It took 2 months for Goku to fly to King Kai's place without rest. Taking a few pit stops along the way to calm his hunger, "Is that King Kai's place? I hope he has some food. I'm starving…" Goku said as he flew to the planet and landed on the ground feeling the Gravity

"The Gravity is like Planet Vegeta." Goku said as he jumped

"That's what makes it great for training." King Kai said

"Um. Who are you?" Goku asked

"My name is King Kai. You're a Saiyan right? What's your name kid?" King Kai asked

"My name is Kakarot, but my friends on earth call me Goku." Goku said, "I came here because Kami told me to train here with you to prepare for Piccolo's return. Will you let me train here?" Goku asked

"Only if you tell me a really good joke." King Kai said to which Goku raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips, "If you won't tell me a joke then you can forget about me teaching you."

"O-okay then…" Goku thought for a while then came up with a joke, "Why did the Saiyan cross the road?" Goku asked

"I don't know. Why did the Saiyan cross the road?" King Kai asked

"To stuff his face at an All-you-can-eat restaurant!" Goku shouted to which King Kai burst out laughing, "AHAHAHAHA! Good one kid!" To which Goku laughed as well

"How many years do you have until Piccolo shows himself again?" King Kai asked

"Three years." Goku calmly replied

"That's more than enough time for you to train with me and perfect my technique's. Since you have potential I'll train you in everything I know." King Kai said as Goku nodded, "Well then. Let's get started."

And so three years have passed and the World Martial Arts Tournament began anew again

**Thanks for reading this chapter. If you have any reviews you would like to leave bad or positive I encourage you to voice your opinions no matter how big or small. And thank you for reading this series. I have fun making it. And I love to watch the numbers climb up and up and up**

**Power Levels**

**Goku (Pre-King Kai)- 5000**

**Goku (Post-King Kai)- 23,000**

**Piccolo (Prime)- 230**

**Tambourine- 160**


	6. 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament

**Dragon Ball Z: A Saiyan's Legacy (23****rd**** World Martial Arts Tournament)**

3 years later at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament it was raining as Roshi and Good Launch were waiting for the gang to come

"They're late. All of them." Launch said

"Let's hope it didn't slip their minds. I didn't have a chance to remind them." Roshi said as he looked at his watch

"Don't worry. I doubt any of them would miss this." Launch replied

"Still. It has been three years. That's a long time."

"Too long." Launch said as the two noticed a taxi pull up. Oolong and Puar got out of the taxi which made Launch smile

"Oolong. Puar. Over here!" Roshi said which made Oolong and Puar come over to them

"Hey guys. Long time no see." Oolong said

"Master Roshi. It's so good to see you." Puar said

"And you're looking well Oolong. I think your ears have grown a bit." Roshi said which made Launch and Oolong go red

"Actually. I've had them reduced a little." Oolong said embarrassed which made Puar laugh

"Don't worry. I'm sure the others will notice." Roshi replied

"To be honest it's not my ideal conversation!" Oolong shouted as Bulma got out of the same taxi as well which made Roshi stare and laugh hysterically at Bulma at how beautiful she became.

"Oh." Bulma chuckled as she ran over to Launch, "Launch has it really been three years?" Bulma asked

"Bulma."

"Have the boys arrived?" Bulma asked as Roshi checked her out

"Not yet." Launch replied

"What do you think of my new dress?" Bulma asked Launch

"It's absolutely stunning!" Launch said

"It certainly fits in all the right places." Roshi said as he checked her out even more while the girls laughed, "Is that Cashmere? Let me feel." Roshi said as he touched Bulma's butt to which Bulma promptly replied by elbowing Roshi in the face

"Hands off Roshi!" Bulma yelled as Roshi held his face in pain and fell to the ground, "You're as strong as ever Bulma!" Roshi screamed

"You haven't changed one bit!" Bulma glared at Roshi

"By the way. Do you know what happened to Yamcha?" Roshi asked Oolong and Puar, "I thought he was coming with you."

"He did return to West City for a short while, but he left again soon after." Oolong explained, "He left on the train all by himself." Puar said

"That's right. By himself." Bulma said angrily to which Roshi laughed

"Yamcha too huh? So did Krillin, he never came back afterwards."

"What's up with that?" Oolong asked

"They grew up. Followed Goku's example and set out on their own." Roshi explained

"They must be very strong now I can't wait to see them." Puar exclaimed

Goku came after he took down the balloon and gave it back to the girl

"Hey guys. Long time no see." Goku said wearing a new gi and using an umbrella to block the rain

"Wow. You've surely grown Goku. So I've heard you went to Kami's place to train." Roshi said

"Yes, but actually went to someone named King Kai since Kami told me that he couldn't train me since I far exceeded him in power." Goku explained

"Impressive." Roshi replied

"Yeah. You've certainly grown taller Goku. And more handsome too." Bulma said

"Thanks Bulma." Goku chuckled as the rain stopped and he went to register

After Goku register the gang waited for the others

Roshi was tired of waiting and went to see what was going on

"Excuse me. I have a few friends that seem to be unavoidably detained. Can I sign in for them?" Roshi asked

"Sorry, that would be in direct violation of the rules. All competitors must complete their application in person" The man said

"Is something wrong Roshi?" Goku asked

"Alright. How long do we have before you close down?" Roshi asked

"5 minutes." The man said calmly

"5…MINUTES?!" Roshi shouted which made Launch and Puar surprised

"I'll go take a look." Puar said as she flew off

Bulma also got anxious and looked for the group, "Great. This is unbelievable."

"Don't worry. They will be here soon. I'm sure of it." Goku said

After a minute or two the gang of Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu arrived just in time to register

"Hey!" Krillin smiled at the group

The group walked toward the other group as Puar flew to Yamcha and hugged him

"Wow. You think we've been gone a long time or something." Krillin said

"It has been a long time master." Tien and Chiaotzu bowed

"Mhm." Roshi nodded as Krillin walked up to Roshi

"I know you can't believe it master, but it's true. I've grown a lot taller since then." Krillin laughed

"Yeah. You have grown a lot taller Krillin. Though not as tall as me." Goku said

"Goku…is that you?" Krillin asked

"Yep. It's me Krillin. Who else would I be?" To which Krillin laughed and hugged Goku

"I can't believe I am seeing you again Goku. I never got to thank you after what you've done for me." Krillin said, "They told me how King Piccolo's goon killed me, but you brought me back. You're incredible Goku, I don't even know what to say."

"I'm just glad you're back." Goku said

"It's good to be back. Thank you." Krillin said with tears in his eyes

"That's Goku? I can hardly believe it." Yamcha said

"I know." Tien replied

"He has grown up so much in the past 3 years." Yamcha said

"Yes and his power must've grown as well."

"Mhm. He was strong, but now he must be invincible." Yamcha said to which Goku's ears picked up on it, '**You have no idea the level of strength I've gained thanks to King Kai. Of course I'll only show a percent of my true strength.**' Goku thought

"This should be an interesting tournament." Tien said

"I can't wait to show him what I've learned in the past three years as well." Yamcha said with a determined voice

"I've made hotel reservations for all of us." Roshi said as he stepped forward, "So why don't you all get comfortable and save your energy for the match tomorrow."

The group turned to him

"Great. Thanks Master Roshi." The group said except for Goku who said," Great. Thanks Roshi."

The clouds started to grow darker as the group walked

"Master Roshi. Aren't you going to participate in the tournament this time?" Tien whispered to Roshi

"I think I'll stand down and give you boys a fighting chance." Roshi whispered back

"Woah Goku. I just can't get over your height. I mean I always thought that I would be the giant out of the two of us." Krillin said

"You think?" Goku replied

"Mmm. Oolong don't you just love Yamcha's ponytail?" Bulma swooned over Yamcha

"Huh? Why? What do I look like? A hair-dresser?" Oolong groaned

Back at the hotel the boys and girls were in their separate rooms

"So tell me about your training. Was it as tough as I heard it was?" Krillin asked

"Not really. I'm a Saiyan so I can pick up techniques extremely quickly." Goku said

"By the way. What is a Saiyan anyways. You've been keeping it hidden for over 5 years now." Krillin said

"Oh yeah. Guess I should tell you about my heritage huh? Well as you know you've seen my father."

"Yeah. And what was with the armor and tail?"

"The tail is hereditary and the armor was to protect me."

"Well it wasn't like any armor I've seen before."

"That's because I came from a different planet that was destroyed when I was 4 years old."

"You mean you're an alien?" Krillin asked

"Yeah. You got it Krillin." Goku nodded, "See Saiyans are a warrior race that was under the strict rule of Frieza and well you know how the story goes."

"You say he blew up the planet in one attack. I sure hope he doesn't come here." Krillin said shuddering

"Nah. Considering that this planet has a low power level. Of course there is Roshi, you, Tien, Yamcha, and the others, but that's compared to this planet. On my planet you guys wouldn't even survive because of the increase in gravity. 10x that of Earth's." Goku explained

"10x that of Earth's? I would've been crushed." Krillin said surprised

Goku nodded and quickly fell asleep. The next day was the day of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament

"Hey Roshi did you remember to bring my outfit?" Goku asked

"Your old outfit doesn't suit you anymore Goku and besides you two." Roshi said as he looked at Krillin and Yamcha, "Have far exceeded my lessons. So whatever you wear is your own."

Goku and the others went into the arena and wore their new uniforms

"Tada." Krillin exclaimed, "Eat your heart out. Isn't it great? I knew Master Roshi wouldn't let us have our old uniforms back so I had this one altered what do you think?" Krillin asked as Yamcha stood up and smirked, "Looks like we know the same tailor." Which made Krillin jealous

"Haha. Seems like we have the same fashion sense." Goku laughed as he had his new gi on and weighted clothes on, **'With these weighted clothes I feel like I'm back on Planet Vegeta. Thanks King Kai.**'

Flash Back

Goku was about to leave King Kai's place when he asked King Kai

"Hey. King Kai can you create some weighted clothes that are heavy enough to simulate the 10x gravity?" Goku asked

"Hmm? What do you mean?" King Kai asked

"Well I just want to feel like I'm back home again and besides I feel much more comfortable with the gravity here and on Planet Vegeta than the gravity on Planet Earth." Goku replied

"I can do that for you Goku." King Kai nodded

"Thanks King Kai."

End Flash Back

"Oh great. Next thing you know you will both be shaving your heads." Krillin said as he looked over at Goku wrapping his tail around his waist

Goku then sensed a familiar ki coming his way. He looked over and smiled, '**I thought you would show up Piccolo. You want to destroy every martial artist here. Well I won't let you.**' Goku thought

"With that face. I'd say he is one of Shen's boys." Yamcha said

"Do you know who he is Goku?" Krillin asked as Goku nodded

Chiaotzu and Tien were over by the walls stretching when Chiaotzu turned over to Piccolo which made Tien do the same.

"No! He looks like…but that's impossible!" Tien said shocked as Piccolo looked over at the group. Piccolo smirking. Goku smirking as well and then Piccolo walked away

"Goku. Is it possible that one of Piccolo's Henchmen has survived?" Tien asked Goku as Goku nodded, "You can say that." Goku said

'Oh and Tien. I don't want you to tell anyone about Piccolo Jr. It will just upset them and start trouble. Man I wish I could finish Piccolo off, but that would mean Kami would die and the Dragon Balls would turn to stone forever.' Goku cocked his head as he telepathically said to Tien

'What!? You mean that person is Piccolo's reincarnation? And when you mean you wish you could finish Piccolo off does that mean you can't? And Kami and the Dragon Balls…'

'Yeah. It's just like I said Tien.'

'Okay. I'll respect your wishes.' Tien nodded to which Krillin and Yamcha were really confused

"Hey Goku, do you know the guy or something? Seem's like you two know each other." Krillin asked

"Well you can say that, but we haven't actually met before." Goku replied when he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see his future wife now all grown up, "Huh? Chi-Chi? Is that you?"

"Hi Goku." Chi-Chi said as she threw her arms around Goku, "It's been too long since I've seen you. Where have you been all this time?"

"Ahaha. About that I just got caught up in some stuff and I didn't have the time to see you." Goku hugged back and then Chi-Chi kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you later Goku." She smiled as she walked away

"What a dream." Yamcha was flabbergasted

"Wow. She's a looker! You have to tell us where you met her Goku!" Krillin exclaimed

"Who is she?" Yamcha asked

"Oh her? She is my fiancé. Her name is Chi-Chi." Goku said calmly

"FIANCE!?" Yamcha and Krillin both shouted

"Yeah. Why are you guys surprised about that?"

"It's because you have kept it hidden from us!" Krillin yelled

"Since when were you two dating each other?" Yamcha asked

"Well, it's not technically dating, but we proposed to each other when we were just kids."

"Proposed…" Krillin started, "When you were kids?" Yamcha finished

"Yeah. I don't know why you two are shocked." Goku said as the announcer said something that got their attention

Scene plays out and the gang gets their numbers

"Seems like I'm number 2. I'll be in the first match of block 1." Goku said

"I'm in block 2. How about you Krillin?" Yamcha asked his friend

"I'm in the last half of block 1." Krillin replied

"I'll be in the last half of block 2." Tien said

"Oh wow. Chiaotzu isn't going to fight until the last half of block 3" Krillin exclaimed, "This is great. None of us have to fight each other!"

"Wow. That's great." Goku said

"What a coincidence!" Krillin exclaimed while holding his slip in the air to which Chiaotzu was holding up his hands in a v sign to the camera

"I wonder which block he is in." Yamcha said while looking at Piccolo

"I wonder which block she's in." Krillin said while looking at Chi-Chi, Goku looking at Piccolo with a smirk on his face, '**I know I'll be fighting him, however I don't want to kill him.**'

Soon after the fights were getting underway and it was Chiaotzu's match when suddenly he screamed and was defeated by Tao Pai Pai, Goku noticed and crossed his arms as he looked at Tao Pai Pai, "Wow. Looks like he survived after all. Though he is still weak compared to me." Goku mumbled to himself

"AHH! CHIAOTZU!" Tien yelled as he ran over to the unconscious Chaiotzu, "How could have this happened?! Chiaotzu!"

Tao laughed, "I didn't kill him though he should've died, however I didn't want to be expelled from the tournament." To which Goku raised an eyebrow, '**He is an assassin yet he doesn't want to be expelled from the tournament? What kind of logic is that? Ohhh…he wants to defeat Tien in front of the crowd.**' Goku thought

Scene plays out and the original cast goes to the Semi-Finals

"Listen Goku. Isn't Mercenary Tao a strong killer? And now they say that he is even stronger. So why do you say that there is nothing to worry about?" Krillin asked while Goku, Yamcha and Krillin were walking

"Hm? That's because Tien is stronger than Tao even with his enhancements." Goku said

"Wasn't Tao Tien's teacher?" Krillin asked

"Yeah, but enough about that, are you guys hungry?" Goku asked while holding out the Senzu Beans

"Oh we already have those." Krillin replied while holding his and Yamcha his

"You visited Korin?" Goku asked

"Yup. So did Tien and Chiaotzu. We all climbed Korin's tower together." Yamcha explained

"After we did that we all went our separate ways and finished our training." Krillin finished

"Huh. Seems like you guys haven't slacked on your training. I can't wait to see what you can do in the ring." Goku said

At the ring

"Your chants validate the excitement surrounding us today! Yet this is only a part of the incredible journey fighters have endured to compete in this tournament. The preliminary round began with 72 skilled fighters which have now been reduced to eight. Those few fighters that remained are truly the mightiest group of athletes in the world! And they are here to entertain you the loyal fans! Who will become our new champion?! The first match will be Mercenary Tao vs Tien Shinhan. Who may now enter the ring!" The announcer shouted

"Go smash that creep's circuits Tien!" Krillin said

"Sure thing." Tien said when Yamcha grabbed his hand and Tien silently nodded

"Relax. Enjoy yourself Tien Shinhan. I won't kill you in this match only wound you. I will take care of both you and Goku after I've won the Championship. For now enjoy the crowd." Tao said as he and Tien both walked onto the ring

The matches go as expected with Goku and Piccolo making it to the finals and Chi-Chi proposing to Goku and Goku accepting

"The crowd is getting extremely anxious and it's no surprise! After all these two warriors have one thing in common. They're both superhuman! Cover your heads and get ready! No one knows what may happen during the course of such a sensational battle, but these two warriors are sure to entertain you!" The announcer shouted

"You should feel honored." Piccolo said

"Oh? And why is that?" Goku asked

"Because I'm your executioner!" Piccolo proclaimed as he threw off his turban

The group watched in suspense as they were waiting for the match to start

"We are with you Goku!" Bulma waved

"Go! Throttle him! Yeah!" Blonde Launch yelled

"Ready. On my mark. Get set! Begin!" The announcer yelled as the gong was sounded. Goku instantly lowering his power to Piccolo's level

Piccolo and Goku each rushed forward and met each other, struggling to gain dominance over the other. Goku raised his power level higher. He didn't want to kill Piccolo, but he just wanted to show Piccolo that he can't defeat Goku.

Master Roshi leaned forward and looked at Goku, "Is it just me or is Goku toying with Ma Junior?" he asked as Krillin looked at Master Roshi, "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know why, but it seems like Goku wants to show Piccolo that he can't defeat Goku." Roshi replied

The match went on with Goku still toying with Piccolo, "So. Do you want to give up? Or should I make you give up?" Goku said as he hit Piccolo in the stomach with enough force to make him stagger back and hold his stomach, "Oh yeah. And what's that you said about you being my executioner?" Goku asked then quickly appeared in front of Piccolo and launched a kick at Piccolo's face that flung him to the ends of the ring

Scene then plays out with Piccolo saying his speech, everyone running from the ring except Bulma and Blonde Launch, and Piccolo growing bigger.

"Oh save me the sob story Piccolo. You? Take over the world? Not with me you're not. Even with that giant form of yours your still an ant compared to me." Goku said pointing to himself with his thumb

"An ant you say? Well from where I'm standing I look like I can squash you right here and now." Piccolo laughed as he felt a terrible pain on his left leg, "AAAAHHHH!" Piccolo yelled in pain as Goku hit Piccolo's other leg and then hit the back of Piccolo's knees, bringing him down

"So. Do you call it quits?" Goku said as he stood on top of Giant Piccolo's head

"Not a chance!" Piccolo yelled

"It's your funeral then!" Goku yelled as he hit Piccolo in the stomach which made Piccolo go unconscious and go back to his normal form

Kami then arrived and was about to finish Piccolo off, but Goku stopped him

"Kami. Wait. If Piccolo dies then you die too!" Goku said

"That doesn't matter, you can still revive me with the Dragon Balls." Kami said

"You told me that when you die the Dragon Balls will be turned to stone forever. You may want to kill Piccolo however I say that we let him live until you find a successor." Goku explained

"Then if that's the case then you can take my place Kakarot." Kami pleaded to which Goku shook his head

"I'm a Saiyan. I don't have time to be watching over the Earth when Frieza is still out there." Goku replied

"I see. Seems like I can't influence you Goku." Kami said, "Until I find a successor I will keep Piccolo alive. Promise me you will watch him Goku." Kami

"Don't worry. I'll rein him in." Goku promised

And so Ma Junior's Legacy was cut short, Fire Mountain was saved and Goku and Chi-Chi and with their newest addition to the family Gohan they lived a happy life with each other for 5 years. Until… a small ball hurling through space makes its way towards Earth

Meanwhile. Somewhere in the mountains

"Gohan?" Chi-Chi called out to their son, "Gohan?! It's time to come in!"

Goku was carrying a tree he took down with a tap of his fist. Bringing it in he saw Chi-Chi

"Goku. Do you know where Gohan is? You two are supposed to meet Master Roshi in a bit." Chi-Chi asked

"Oh? Gohan? He is playing in the woods don't worry about it. He will be fine, after all we did teach him martial arts together didn't we?" Goku smiled

"Yeah, although you did teach Gohan how to fly and shoot ki blasts out of his hands and how to sense ki, I still can't believe you're not human Goku. Why have you kept what you were a secret from me all those years ago?" Chi-Chi asked

"Well I didn't want to make you think I was weird. That's all." Goku replied

"Well okay. Get going and grab Gohan. You don't want to be late." Chi-Chi said as Goku nodded and grabbed Gohan

"Dad? Is it time?" Gohan asked

"Yeah. Let's go and have you meet everyone." Goku replied with a nod

"Yay! Want to race to see who gets there faster?" Gohan asked

"You're on son!" Goku replied with a smirk and flew into the air towards the Kame House

"Hey no fair! You got a head start!" Gohan yelled as he flew after his father

The same ball that was hurling through the atmosphere of the Earth soon crash landed in a field where a farmer was near the farmer went to check it out and a man with very long hair came out of the Attack Ball. Raditz started to fly up into the air and make his way towards Piccolo

"What is that? I've never felt so much power in my life!" Piccolo said as he looked up towards the sky, "It can't be Goku. It's too horrible."

When Raditz made his way towards Piccolo he landed on the ground and looked at Piccolo

"Excuse me for dropping in. I'm trying to find a man called Kakarot. I thought you were him." Raditz said

"Well you thought wrong, now turn around and get out of here. Before I get angry." Piccolo demanded

"Someone's having a bad day."

"Believe me you have no idea. Now get lost." Piccolo squinted

Raditz just chuckled, "Oh you would like that wouldn't you?" he said as he pushed a button on his scouter. Turning it on, "Power Level 322. I can tell that you are not from this planet, but you would be a fool to attack me with such an insignificant power."

"Now listen to me!" Piccolo yelled getting angry, "You came here! I have no intention of starting a fight!"

"I do." Raditz said with a smile on his face

'**Alright if that's the way he wants it!**' Piccolo thought as he fired a ki blast with all of his might, however Raditz was without a scratch when the smoke cleared

"Ahahaha. Impressive. You actually managed to shave some of my leg hair." Raditz said with a smirk which left Piccolo's mouth open in shock

"Allow me to demonstrate a more effective attack." Raditz said, "It's one of my favorites. I call it a Double Sunday." He said as he held up his hand but then his scouter caught Goku's and Gohan's Power Levels, "Well I guess it's your lucky day green man." He said as he flew up into the air and then looked in the direction of where his scouter was pointing, "There it is. Just on the edge of my scouter's range. And they are huge. They must be the two largest Power Levels on this planet. It's Kakarot this time I'm sure." He said as he flew off in the direction of Goku and Gohan

Meanwhile at Kame's House

Bulma was flying in and landed at the Island, "Hello!" She said at the door, "Hey you guys." To which everyone was happy to see her

"Bulma!" Krillin yelled happily

"It sure has been a long time hasn't it?"

"Yup. Good look at you. You're as beautiful as ever!" Roshi complimented Bulma

"Oh you men. You're impossible." Bulma fidgeted

"I guess you forgot all about my troubles though. Oh well. That's okay I'll forgive you!" Roshi said drinking his beer

"Surprise!" Bulma yelled as she held a gift box in Roshi's face making him spit it out, "I didn't forget."

"You're going to spoil this old man." Roshi said as he leaned in closer to Bulma, "I'm so happy right now I could just squeeze ya!" Roshi said which promptly got him hit with the gift box Bulma threw at Roshi in anger. Leaving Turtle in shock.

"Hey I was just trying to say thanks!" Roshi yelled as he held his head in pain

'**Why did I ever think that he could ever change?**' Bulma thought

Meanwhile Goku and Gohan were flying through the sky and going towards Kami's house

"Hey. So what has Yamcha been up to these days?" Krillin asked Bulma while balancing the box on his finger

"That idiot! I don't want to think about him! He made me so mad I didn't tell him we were going to meet here today! I NEVER WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN WE'RE FINISHED!" Bulma yelled, "I mean can't you believe it?! He went out with another girl!"

"Breaking up is hard to do." Roshi mumbled

"I wouldn't know." Krillin followed up

"So where is Goku at?" Bulma asked Krillin

"Well he said he was going to be here so I guess that he is on his way." Krillin said while putting the gift box down and opening it up to his surprise, "Wow!"

"Hey Krillin leave me some!" Roshi spoke up

Raditz was flying through the sky following where his scouter was telling him to go, '**These powers move with great speed, but not fast enough.**'

"Okay Gohan. Here we are." Goku said as he and his son touched down on the island

"Dad even though I tried my hardest I still couldn't beat you!" Gohan said looking a little down

Goku chuckled as he and Gohan walked to the Kame House, "Hey. Is anyone home?"

To which Raditz noticed that they stopped moving

Bulma and Krillin ran to the door, "Goku!" Bulma shouted happily

"Hi!" Goku waved

"Hey. Who is the kid?" Bulma asked

"You trying to earn some extra cash babysitting or something?" Krillin asked

Goku smiled and looked at Gohan, "He is my son." Which made everyone's mouth and eyes drop and go wide

"YOU'RE SON?!" Roshi exclaimed

"Pretty wild huh?"

"Oh Goku he is adorable." Bulma cooed

"Gohan say hi."

"Hello everyone." Gohan said while bowing

"Oh hello." Bulma said while also returning the bow, Krillin and Roshi too. And Turtle who bowed his head

"This is Gohan."

"Gohan?" Roshi asked as he moved forward, "I see. You named him after your grandfather did ya?"

"Uh-huh." Goku nodded

"Well that's wonderful. He is a fine looking boy I'm sure your grandfather would've been very proud." Roshi said as Turtle went closer to Gohan to which Gohan clung to his father's leg

Bulma bent down, "Hey Gohan how old are you?"

"I'm 4 and a half." Gohan answered

"So are you going to be a brave fighter like your dad?" Bulma asked

"Yeah. Chi-Chi wants him to study, however I want him to train, and so Chi-Chi and I figured it out." Goku responded

"Wow. That's amazing. I bet Gohan is pretty strong with your tutelage as a fighter Goku." Bulma said to which Goku nodded, "Yup!"

Scene plays out until Raditz arrives at the island

"Huh?! Wait aren't you Raditz?! What are you doing here?" Goku asked noticing Raditz at a glance

"Wow. You've grown up quite a bit since you were just a child Kakarot." Raditz smirked

**Thanks for reading this Chapter. I'm sorry this Chapter took so long to write. Just good old Procrastination**

**Power Levels**

**Goku/Kakarot (Pre Time-Skip) – 23,000**

**Goku/Kakarot (Post Time-Skip) – 48,000**

**Goku/Kakarot (Suppressed) – 1,000**

**Chi-Chi- 450**

**Gohan – 500**

**Piccolo – 322**

**Raditz – 1,200**

**Krillin - 206**


End file.
